Scream For Me
by KnyghtClover
Summary: Brittany Duval's heartbroken when her best friend, Nina, is murdered. Then more of her friends start to die. Emma (her twin sister) and her are trying to find the killer before he can strike again.
1. Pilot

Scream

Written by Jill Blotevogel based on the script by Dan Dworkin & Jay Beatttie

Fanfiction of Original Character (O.C.) Brittany Duval (Emma's Twin)

 **I realized there was a few mistakes in this chapter. I have edited and fixed them all... I hope. Enjoy reading and I'll try to get the second chapter up on Monday. :)**

Season 1 Episode 1 – Pilot

"Oh, my gosh, and this delightful wood-pulp-smelling thing is your calculus book," I heard Emma say as I reached the bottom step.

"I don't get why I have to pass calculus to play basketball to get a scholarship to take more calculus," Will stated. Hearing him, I decided to not enter the kitchen for a bottle of water. "Whatever."

"Because, Will," Emma cut him off, "your good looks are only going to get you so far in this world. And if you'd shown up last night like you were supposed to…"

"Hey, I told you, my phone died, and my charger's in my gym bag," Will quickly defended himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," Emma agreed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. After slipping on my shoes, I left through the front door.

My twin is just too gullible sometimes. I fell into a series of stretches and then started a slow jog down the sidewalk. The air was a little chilly at first; however, by the time I got back to the house I was slightly sweaty, and as a bonus Will was gone.

"… supposed to sleep till noon and rot their brains on video games," I heard mom say as I opened the door.

"Well, maybe I got a defective one," Emma joked. I believe it.

"Yeah," Mom chuckled.

"Apparently, Britt did too," Emma commented as she saw me.

"What?" I asked innocently. "This body takes a lot of work to maintain."

"Really? I'm staying in shape just fine," Emma shot back.

"Wanna race?" I asked. She sent me a glare. "Besides you do exercise, just in a different way."

"So, Mom, how's Clark?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

"That's Sheriff Hudson to you," Mom corrected her as I poured some coffee into a travel mug.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," I stated before running up the stairs.

After I was done, I through on a plain white V-neck tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, and my black leather jacket (that Nina bought me). Oddly enough I haven't heard from her yet. I walked down stairs just as Mom and Emma stood from the table.

Emma and I joined our friends at one of the outside picknick tables. The kids around us were talking about Audrey's video. I smiled a little knowing Nina sent it out. I sat on the table.

"I thought we agreed to trash that video?" Emma questioned as she sat next to Will.

"She was bound to come out one day. Look at her," Brooke scoffed.

"What's the big deal if she is a lesbian?" asked Jake.

"Okay, the big deal is it wasn't her decision to tell the world," Emma reprimanded. Jake scoffed. "Jake?"

"I wasn't the only one on that group thread. And I did delete that video," Jake stated defensively. "After I sent it to PJ. Girl-on-girl is his demographic."

"Riley?" Emma looked at her.

"Sorry. Zoe saw it on my phone," Riley apologized. Brooke and I shook our heads.

"Do you guys even understand the term "viral"?" Emma asked.

"I don't see Nina anywhere," Riley said. I pulled out my phone. Still nothing from Nina.

"You know she did the wide release," Will added. We all knew she did, it was Nina's style.

"Of course, it was Nina," Brooke stated. "She's a spoiled sociopath with no impulse control. I mean, she's probably ditching right now to avoid your good-girl wrath."

"Nina, isn't scared of Emma's "good-girl wrath"," I stated. "Plus, Ty, isn't here. They're probably together."

"You would know," Emma accused. Her and Nina didn't really like each other.

"Em, your little friend will be fine," Brooke stated before an argument with us could start.

"We're not really friends anymore," Emma mumbled.

"Just give it twenty-four hours, okay? Someone will text and drive their hybrid into a tree and we'll have a new headline," Will said rubbing Emma's back.

"Maybe Audrey will Taylor Swift her anger into creative energy for one of her little films," Brooke joked.

"Emma, she will be fine. Okay?" Will smiled. The bell rang and we left for our literature class.

"Cavemen made fires. Those fires cast shadows, and those shadows created fear," Mr. Branson said, writing on his chalk board. I was sitting by the new guy so I wouldn't be by Emma. "Men have been obsessed with scaring each other ever since."

I noticed Brooke whispering to the others and guessed it had to do with the new hottie next to me. He looked like Nina's type. Muscular, not too long shaggy hair, great jaw line, and mysterious.

"Brooke, would you please tell us which genre originated with _The Castle of Otranto_?" Mr. Branson called. I smiled at his slightly jealous tone. Easy, I thought, the gothic genre.

"The castle genre?" Brooke wondered after clearing her throat. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"The gothic genre," new guy stated. I looked at him just in time to lock eyes for a second. Okay, maybe not Nina's type.

"Thank you," Mr. Branson said. "Guys look, I get it. Nobody wants to sit around reading five hundred dusty pages about monks and curses, but nobody's forcing you to watch _The Walking Dead_."

"Eww," I said quietly. "That show is weak."

"Is _The Walking Dead_ on the midterm?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Zombies are not literature, Jake," Emma chuckled.

"Why not?" the new guy asked. I coughed to cover a laugh. He smiled my way, then looked around the other students. "George Romero, Horace Walpole, it's all the same bones."

"Or the same rotting flesh. Kieran's right. Gothic genre is all over TV right now," Mr. Branson explained. "You have _American Horror Story_. You have _Bates Motel_ , _Hannibal_."

"What about _Texas Chainsaw_ or _Halloween_?" Jake asked excitedly. I chuckled at his antics. Him and I both loved horror movies.

"Slasher movies are not the same," I scoffed quietly. Kieran lifted an eyebrow at me. I winked back.

"Uh, those are slasher movies," Noah corrected as I knew he would. I leaned back to wait for his brilliant explanation. "So, you can't do a slasher movie as a TV series." He paused, but Mr. Branson waved him to continue. "Well, think about it. You know, girl and her friends arrive at the dance, the camp, the deserted town, whatever. Killer takes them out one by one. Ninety minutes later, the sun comes up as survivor girl's sitting in the back of the ambulance watching her friend's bodies being wheeled past. Slasher movies burn bright and fast. TV needs to stretch things out. You know, by the time the first body is found, it's only a matter of time before the bloodbath commences."

Kieran had leaned forward as Noah was talking. Another horror fan perhaps. My phone chimed, and as I pulled it out everyone else's went off. Nina's mother had texted me to tell me that Nina was dead. I almost dropped my phone when I saw the other message about Mrs. Patterson Finding her daughter dead. The PA clicked on and all students were told to report for mandatory grief counselling. Riley laced her arm through mine and helped me walk to the seating area. Tears and mascara streaked down my face. I sniffled sitting next to her, and she sighed sadly.

"Nina Patterson's death is a great shock. Once you've seen the grief counselor, you're free to return home," a woman said over the PA. "Classes will resume tomorrow."

"This Wi-Fi sucks. The cops aren't saying much," Jake complained. Riley sighed again as I shot him an unamused look. "Her mom found her body. The victim of foul play. I need gory details."

"I don't," I snapped at him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, hello," Noah tried to get the counselors attention. "Miss why am I here?"

"That's the "mandatory" part of mandatory grief counselling," Emma explained. Jake looked up from his phone.

"No, but seriously, I feel shock, mild interest, but not grief," Noah said. I wanted to glare at him, but I couldn't. He wasn't her friend. Hell, she loved tormenting most of the school, including his best friend, Audrey.

"Guys, Nina was murdered in cold blood. Do you not even care?" Riley asked. Now that's a good question since none of our friends are crying. Then again neither is she.

"It just doesn't seem real," Emma defended herself.

"Here we go!" Jake smiled. "One of Nina's neighbors tweeted that her throat was sliced ear to ear. The press is all over this. They're playing the whole 'maybe Brandon James in back' angle."

"Brandon James is dead," Emma said through her teeth as I tensed up. I watched as she stormed off. That's when I noticed Kieran was sitting on my other side about a foot from me on the bench.

"Who's Brandon James?" Kieran asked. He looked back at me.

"Noah, want to fill the new guy in?" I asked, not wanting to do that myself.

"Uh, sure, he killed a bunch of students twenty years ago. He, um… He cut some others up," Noah said, moving to Kieran's other side. Riley nudged me, so I slid over almost into his side, while she stayed at mine. He shifted his arm from the back of the bench to my side and pulled me the last inch or so into him. Noah showed them a photo on his phone. "This is him. Emma and Britt's Dad got stabbed. He almost died. Brandon had Proteus syndrome, like the Elephant Man. People say he was born a monster, but I think he was bullied and beaten into one."

"I agree, no one is born a monster," I said. Kieran tightened his grip on my side.

"And you know all this why?" Kieran wondered. I tried to grin but knew I had failed.

"I don't know," Noah confessed. "Some guys like sports. I like serial killers."

"Brandon James is his Dallas Cowboys," I stated remembering a previous conversation. Noah smiled at me.

"He was a classic case of the deformed kid who lived in the shed. Mom homeschooled him. Dad was ashamed of him. His older brother, Troy, was the only one who cared about him. Whenever he went out, he wore this post-op surgical mask. They tried to fix his face a few times. Never really worked," Noah explained. There was more to the story, but he was building the suspense.

"What made him start killing people?" Riley asked.

"There wasn't any proof it was actually him, but the cops didn't have a doubt it was him," I said. Kieran looked at me shocked. I was almost defensive of the man that supposedly stabbed my dad.

"Rumor is he fell in love. His brother said Brandon was obsessed. Wrote her anonymous love letters. Made her little carvings. Brandon found her at the Halloween dance. He got up the nerve to talk to her. It went okay at first, but then a bunch of drunk jocks jumped him. They thought they were saving her from a monster. After a lifetime of taking it, something in Brandon snapped. He killed five students by the time he was done. The manhunt ended at Wren Lake. The girl agreed to meet him. No body ever knew who she was," Noah finished the published story. I knew otherwise.

After grief counselling, I went home and curled up in bed. I played old videos of Nina and I, and I also went through our photos on my phone and hanging on my walk. Nina was a first-class bitch. Even back when we were in elementary school. However, she was there for me, and I was there for her. You need at least one person you can always turn to in this world is what she told me. I smiled and we've been best friends ever since even though I don't agree with half the things she's done.

"At this point, we're questioning persons of interest," Sheriff Hudson stated. We were sitting together under a tree to watch the news update. "And we are looking for Miss Patterson's ex-boyfriend, Tyler O'Neill. If anyone has any information on his whereabouts, please, call the hotline number on the screen. Thank you."

"So, Tyler did it? For reals?" Riley asked as Brooke shut the laptop. I clenched my jaw.

"Em and Britt's mom worked the scene. Tell them what you heard," Will said, looking at Emma.

"A neighbor saw Tyler's car parked out front around the time that Nina was killed. There was no sign of forced entry, and his fingerprints were found on a glass in the kitchen. Now, his foster parents can't find him. No body can," Emma said. Glancing at our friends, I realized none of them knew.

"When he dated Nina, they were always at each other's throats, but… how could he do that?" Riley asked. I narrowed my eyes at her. Tyler was her best friend.

"They were together," I stated.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Nina and Tyler. She needed his help to upload the video," I answered. "He drove her home."

"You knew she was going to upload that video?" Emma accused. I just shrugged in response.

"Do you think one keg is gonna be enough?" Brooke asked. Once again interrupting us before an argument could unfold.

"Do you really think a party's a good idea tonight, Brooke?" Emma asked. Brooke looked at her. She already knew I would be there – regardless of how horrible of an idea it was.

"It's a prayer vigil," Brooke scoffed. "People in morning get thirsty."

"You're mom's tight with the Sheriff, right?" Jake asked. He was only looking at Emma. He probably thinks I'm still mad at him for yesterday. "Do you know if they went through Nina's laptop?"

"Our mom just handles the autopsy," Emma answered. Ah, so he's worried about their little side business.

"I can't believe Nina's just a body now," Riley sighed.

"It kind of always was just a body, but top-shelf all the way," Jake joked. I punched his shoulder – hard. He flinched and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, man, have some respect," Will reprimanded. I gave him a weird look. He never defends Nina. At least not with Emma around.

"I have extreme respect," Jake chuckled. "And so, did most of the basketball team, and some of the football team, and a couple lacrosse dudes."

"Okay, stop," Riley interrupted him.

"And I'm sure the Sheriff is going to question every single one of them," Brooke said. "Where were you Monday night, Jake?"

"I was with Will," Jake answered. "Up to no good."

"But you told me your phone died and you were stranded," Emma sounded hurt. I can't believe she actually bought into his lie. This will be interesting – too bad Nina isn't here to enjoy this.

"Oh!" Jake laughed at him.

"I was," Will defended. "Jake picked me up. What?"

"Oh, um…," Emma pulled away from the kisses Will was giving her. "I'll see you guys later."

Brooke and Riley started to whisper to each other as Emma walked off. Probably about the party tonight, while Will kicked Jakes foot. Jake just laughed at him. I smirked.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Ever heard that you shouldn't do the crime if you can't do the time?" I asked Will. "Emma isn't stupid. I can't wait till your in the dog house."

Will glared at me as I left for class. The rest of the day went by quickly and slowly at the same time. I kept either zoning out remembering Nina or expecting her to pop up and say gotcha. When the day was over, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Once home, I went upstairs to get ready. The red dress Nina said I looked too good in was the choice for the evening. I curled my hair at the ends and applied light make-up (without mascara or eye liner). My outfit was completed with gold and black velvet heels. Emma was looking out the door hole when I walked down stairs. I tucked some hair behind my ear. She shut the door hole confused.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Someone knocked," Emma answered not looking away from the door. She opened it and stepped on the porch. "Hello?"

Only she would say that to an obviously empty porch. She walked back in with a brown box in her hands. I lifted an eyebrow but didn't ask. Mom walked in from the kitchen.

"What's that?" Mom asked.

"Do we know anyone named Daisy?" Emma asked instead of answering. I looked at mom wondering how she would respond.

"Someone just probably got the wrong house," Mom stated. She took the package from Emma. We heard a car horn outside.

"Oh! We gotta go. Will's here," Emma said, walking out the door.

"Everything okay?" I asked eyeing the box.

"Yes. Have fun tonight," Mom smiled. I returned her smile.

"Love you," I said and left.

Will drove us out to one of Brooke's places by Wren Lake. I was uncomfortable in the cab of his truck. By the time we got there, most (if not all) of the guests were already there. We joined Brooke in the sitting room by the front door. Brooke smiled seeing us and held up a cup for me. I smiled and sat beside her while Emma sat on her other side. I took a sip. Cherry Limeade my favorite and Nina's.

"So, Brooke, where's your dad?" Emma asked. After Will returned with her drink.

"Quinn has a lady friend in town," Brooke replied with a sigh. "I have a party, he gets laid. It's the circle of life."

"Parental sex. TMI," Will said, bouncing his leg. He looked like the energizer bunny.

"Calm down. You're like a purse dog. What is wrong with you?" Brooke asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Coach is riding my ass," Will said, leaning forward. I'm sure it has more to do with what him, Jake, Ty, and Nina were doing. "We're supposed to have a scout from Duke at Saturday's game."

"The scout will be blown away tomorrow. So tonight, relax," Emma said pulling him next to her on the couch.

"Well, make me," Will chuckled.

"Get a room for that," I said when they started kissing.

"No, I don't want the cleanup," Brooke stated, slightly gagging.

Then Audrey and Noah walked in. I tilted my head confused. I had invited Noah before, but he always refused. I didn't invite him tonight, so why was he here. Brooke stood up and walked over to them to be the perfect hostess. As she was raised to be.

"Hi, Audrey. How are you?" Brooke asked, and although I couldn't see it, I knew she had her TV smile in place.

"Good, thanks. Um, you know Noah," Audrey replied, unsure how to respond to Brooke.

"I have a little place just like this in the Hamptons," Noah joked.

"Okay… That's funny," Brooke fake giggled. "um, okay, food and drinks over there, and suits in the cabana if you want to swim."

"But suits are completely optional," Jake stated as he walked up. I smiled at his one-track mind.

Audrey pushed past him annoyed as Will, Emma, and I stood up. Audrey stopped waking as everyone stared at her. She looked unsure for a moment and then she pulled herself together.

"I'm the one who kissed a girl," Audrey stated loudly. Then grabbed a bottle of Tequila.

"Um, you know, star of the viral video," Noah tried joking about it. "Hey, look, she's kissing a girl! Right? Uh, we'll be outside."

"She's got a bottle of tequila and something to prove. I predict live girl-on-girl action by 10:00 p.m.," Jake mused, excitedly.

"You're a pig," I stated. He just smiled and looked out the back door.

"Hmm. I can't believe she just showed up," Brooke said, unhappily.

"She didn't. I invited her," Emma admitted.

"Feeling guilty, Sis?" I mocked. She glared at me. Kieran chose that moment to walk in.

"Did you invite him, too?" Will asked. His voice was dripping with jealousy.

"Oh, no, this one is all me," Brooke commented. She walked over to flirt with him. I went for a refill. Then I went into the living room. A lot of people were seated around the coffee table by the fireplace. I leaned against the mantle.

"I'm just saying. It's crazy that we were talking about slasher movies in language arts, and then Nina got slashed," Riley said. I took a drink to cover a sob and blinked back my tears.

"Well, technically, she was already dead when we started that conversation," Noah added. I gripped my cup tighter and it caved in the middle. "So, there's no direct correlation."

"Dude, she's scared. Let's not negate that," Jake stated placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not scared," Riley scoffed. I was just about to walk away, when Kieran spoke up. I didn't even know he was here. I assumed Brooke would have him alone by now.

"Maybe we should be afraid. Bunch of drunk teenagers at a party by the lake where your homegrown killer died. It's like a natural slasher setting," he said, then oddly toasted his beer, before drinking it. I decided it was time for me to leave from there. For once I didn't want to talk horror settings.

"… maybe it's better off she's gone," I heard Will's voice from the back porch. That son of a bitch. I started walking to the door.

"Will, are you saying that you're glad that she's dead?" Emma asked, appalled.

"No," he said with a nervous chuckle. "I'm just saying our lives will be a little more sane now."

"Yours will certainly be less complicated," Brooke snipped.

"Talk bad about Nina again, and I'll break your jaw," I seethed, seeing red. Will looked at me shocked. Emma looked like a few of the pieces finally clicked in her head. She scoffed and then walked off. "Thanks, Brooke."

"You holding up okay?" Brooke asked, eyeing my cup.

"Yeah, fine," I responded and left. I walked to the green house to be alone, only I wasn't. "Hi, Kieran."

"What? Oh, hi," Kieran said as he turned. He smiled when he saw me.

"Odd seeing you here. I thought you were into the slasher talk," I said, covering my unease with a sip from my cup.

"You're the horror fan from what I hear, and you left the conversation before I did," he stated. I blinked at him shocked. "Yeah, I saw you."

"Fair point," I said, looking back over my shoulder. "Want me to go? You must want to be alone if you're out here."

"No," he replied quickly. I looked back to him. "I'll make an exception for you."

"How gentlemanly," I mocked. I had half a thought to leave, but didn't really want to deal with everyone. He smiled at me, and I walked slowly to stand across from him. Leaning against the waist high shelf (except I'm short so it was pressed against my mid-back), I smiled back.

"I'm actually avoiding Brooke," he admitted.

"Ah, so we are both avoiders then," I chuckled.

"Who are you avoiding?" he wondered.

"Everyone," I answered blinking the tears away again. "Nina was my best friend and most if not all of the people here are... they're happy she's dead. Um, anyway, why did you move here?"

"Uh… my mom and stepdad died six weeks ago in a car accident. So, living with my real dad seems marginally better than a state home," he said looking into his beer.

"Saying 'I'm sorry' is a little cliché, but… I can't think of anything appropriate to say," I stated looking at my shoes. "Loss is loss and it sucks all around."

"No perfect life?" he asked. I still didn't look up.

"No, and I wouldn't want one," I replied. "A perfect life is tiring. You have to have high-end clothes, a great house, everyone's your best friend, your make-up must always be on point, an amazing flawless family, and a kind good-looking boyfriend. Nothing worries you because you have to be happy all the time."

"You don't have that?" he wondered.

"My best friend was murdered, I'm single, my dad bailed when I was nine," I replied. "Sis, thought she had the perfect boyfriend. Until she found out he slept with the deceased."

"Necrophilia's a problem," he joked. I couldn't help it, I laughed and cried. "You okay?"

"You have a dark mind," I said between sob-laughs.

"Oh, you… you have no idea," he said, and I saw his boots enter my sight. I lifted my head to look at him and felt trapped. The shelf behind me and Kieran too close in front of me. A shiver went down my spine. "Do you like your friends? Other than Nina."

"What?" I asked, confused. "I mean, are you supposed to like your friends in high school?"

"I hope so. I could use a friend, right now," he replied leaning down. His arms now resting on either side of me on the shelf. I licked my bottom lip nervously.

"We can be friends," I stuttered, unsure of what was going through his mind. He smiled and stepped closer.

I opened my mouth to say we should head back to the party, but closed it at the look in his eyes. His smile shifted into a smirk, and then his lips were on mine. I froze in shock. Kieran was kissing me. I moved to pull back, but I had nowhere to go. His arms wrapped around me, and he lifted me to sit on the shelf. I gave in to the comfort of having someone hold me and kissed back. My legs fit comfortably on either side of his hips. One of his hands moved up to the back of my head, while mine tangled in his hair.

"Oh, sorry," I heard Emma's voice from my left. Kieran pulled back a little, clenching his jaw.

"Nice timing, Sis," I said sarcastically. Kieran still held me and combing my hair with his fingers.

"Sorry," she said again before leaving. I sighed and looked down. My dress's skirt was pushed up to the tops of my thighs. This would look bad to anyone walking in. I ducked my head in shame.

"Um…," I mumbled not sure what to say. Then I heard yelling. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Let's check it out," Kieran replied lifting me off the shelf. He took my hand in his.

We ran outside and heard splashing. Not wasting any time, we ran down to the dock. Then silence. I looked around wondering if this was some stupid joke, when the splashing started again. I moved forward, but Kieran stopped me. He handed me his jacket and then throw his shirt to the ground before diving off the dock. Dark mind with a hero complex seemed to describe him at the moment. Emma joined me on the dock as everyone else was still running down the hill. I heard Jake laugh as Noah was climbing the dock ladder. Oh, no, I have a bad feeling Jake's involved.

"Hey, come here," Emma helped Noah, while I went to Kieran. "Just breath, okay?"

"Thank you," I whispered to Kieran as Emma throw a blanket over Noah. Some guy held out a towel for Kieran. I grabbed it from him and helped Kieran put it around his shoulders. He dried off his face.

"Yo, kiss him, Emma. Breath of life," Jake called laughing.

"Jake, shut up," Emma snapped angrily. I was shocked my sister had a backbone.

"He could have died!" Riley exclaimed pushing Jake's shoulder. She must have a crush to act like that.

"Hey, he was the first one to pass out. It's Wren Lake tradition," Jake defended, laughing.

"Since when?" I asked. He stopped laughing and looked at me. "What you want to be an ass so it's 'tradition' to place someone on the lake?"

"What was that, that grabbed me?" Noah asked. He was shaking.

"Nobody grabbed you, Spaz. We just dropped you off," Jake stated. He wasn't enjoying this anymore, and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"You were stuck on fishing line," Emma said, untangling it from his ankles. I looked up at Kieran to see if he was shaking, but he looked fine. Wet but not cold.

"It didn't feel like fishing line," Noah said lifting up. "It felt like someone was pulling me down."

"Noah? Noah?" Audrey called. She pushed through the crowd to him. "Oh, my God."

"I'm okay. I'm okay," he said. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than her.

"Your friends are great, Emma. Thanks for the invite. Come on," Audrey said helping Noah.

"Well, great, parties over," one of the guys in the crowd stated.

"We need to find a ride home," Emma told me.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked. She tried to glare at me but I saw the tears.

"I'd gladly drive you home," Kieran said. I turned surprised. I thought he had already left. "Thanks."

"Are you sure? It might be out of your way," I replied. Trying to not stare at his naked chest.

"Even if it is, I don't mind," he smiled. I bit my lip.

"Well, I'll go get my shoes," Emma said, going up to the house.

"What are you thanking me for?" I wondered. I went to follow Emma, but he grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him and he jerked on my arm. Bringing me into him, i had to tilt my head back to look at him.

"Keeping my jacket clean and warm," he replied. A chill ran down my spine causing me to shiver. "Put it on. You're cold."

"Oh," I said breathily. Then what he said registered. "No, no. I mean… I'm fine. Besides you've got to be cold, Mr. Hero."

"I'm no hero, and I insist," he was smirking again.

When I didn't immediately reply, he took the jacket from me and helped me into it. He pulled his shirt on and it clung to his wet skin. Damn, how many drinks did I have. We walked together up the hill and into the house. Brooke was talking to Emma when we entered. Her smile faltered when she saw his jacket on me. I saw Jake laughing with PJ.

"I'll be right back," I said, walking over to Jake. "What the hell were you thinking? Stop, PJ, I know you helped him."

"It was a joke, Britt. I didn't think you would get mad about it. I mean, he's a nerd," Jake chuckled.

"And my friend," I stated.

"Since when?" PJ asked.

"Since freshman year when we got paired together for an Edgar Allan Poe assignment. Why do you think Nina never tormented him?" I asked.

"Shit, Britt, I... I can't even pretend to feel guilty," Jake smiled at me. "You know you love me."

"You're a jerk," I stated. "But yes."

He smiled brightly at me and leaned down to kiss my cheek. i stuck my tongue out at him. I then returned to where Emma, Brooke, and Kieran were standing. Emma looked amused, while Brooke was smiling at us, and Kieran had a dark look in his eyes. One that reminded me of when Jake's pissed at someone. Kieran then lead Emma and I to his truck. It was a single cap black Chevy Silverado.

"I'm not riding in back," Emma stated crossing her arms. She knows how I feel about riding in the center seat.

"Why would you? It has three seats," Kieran said confused.

"I'll ride Bitch," I said. Kieran tilted his head at me. "Middle seat."

"Oh, why wouldn't you?" he wondered. I didn't answer him and climbed in. Emma looked shocked.

The ride was mostly silent, the only noise filling the cab was the rock station he was listening to. It felt a little awkward, especially since he's already kissed me, and I had no idea why. When we reached the house, Emma jumped out and ran inside. I shook my head at her lack of manners. She was so predictable. I wasn't sure what to say to Kieran though.

"I'll see you at school then?" I wondered. Then wanted to slap my forehead.

"Seems likely," he responded amussed. I chuckled a little.

"I think I might be drunk," I joked. "Thank you, for everything tonight."

"My pleasure," he smirked. I blushed and started to shrug off his jacket. He stopped me. "Return it later. Why's my dad here?"

"Sheriff Hudson's your dad?" I asked shocked. "I mean, never mind. I don't know why he's here though. Um… any way, goodnight and seriously thank you."

"Any time," his smile returned. I bit my lip and slide into the passenger seat. He grabbed my upper arm. I turned back to him, and he kissed me. "Goodnight."

I quickly went inside. Mom didn't ask any questions. She just sat on the couch and looked lost in thought. The next morning, I woke in a daze. Hoping yesterday was a nightmare. Only to be disappointed. Mom dropped us off at school and Emma went in. I hovered outside. Knowing I'd see Kieran at some point, I tried to think of what to say to him. Nina would know, but she's not here to tell me. Then I noticed Sheriff Hudson talking to Noah.

"I hear you have a particular interest in Brandon James," Sheriff Hudson said. I walked closer.

"I have a lot of interests," Noah responded.

"You mind stopping by the station tomorrow morning before school, answer a few questions?" he asked Noah.

"I also have an interest in Brandon James," I stated. The Sheriff looked at me. "Is that a crime, Sheriff?"

"I'm aware, Brittany, and no it isn't," he answered.

"Will do, Chief," Noah answered with a wrong-handed salute.

"Okay," Sheriff Hudson walked off. I crossed my arms.

"See you in class?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied walking inside. I waited a few more minutes, wondering how Sheriff Hudson knew about Noah's extra-curricular activities.

When I entered the corridor, I saw Noah talking with Riley. I then saw Will try to talk to Emma. She just slammed her locker and walked away from him. I looked around for Kieran but didn't have any luck. Brooke walked up to me.

"Kieran?" she asked.

"Not what you think," I replied. "He's… I'm not sure. I just need to give him his jacket back."

"Trust me. I don't want him. It was fun pissing off Jake though I think you did a better job. Kieran was upset with the love yous and kiss," Brooke commented. "I need the details."

"What details?" I asked.

"Nina isn't here for you to talk with. I am," she replied. "Guys aren't your strong point."

"I know. I think he knows too," I replied. "Besides it's nothing. He just gave us a lift home."

"I'm here when you're ready to talk," Brooke smiled at me. "Plus, hottie is totally into you. I have a feeling he's not going to back down from getting you, if you catch my drift."

"Brooke!" I hissed. "Get your mind off sex. Besides, I doubt he's interested in long term so he can 'get' someone else."

When I saw Kieran in class, he didn't say anything and left before I had the chance to return his jacket. I didn't see him again after that. Emma said she had to do something when school let out and left. I didn't mind. Having the house to myself for a while sounded great to me. I relaxed into the couch with hot chocolate and a good book. I was pulled out of the story when the front door shut. I turned to see Emma with tear stains on her face.

"You okay?" I asked, getting up.

"Like you care," Emma snapped.

"I care," I responded. "You know that."

"Sure, you do. Will and Nina. Don't try to deny knowing. You have a wonderful way of showing you care," she looked like she was going to cry again.

"You wouldn't have believed me," I said. "and you know it."

"I know," she admitted. "You could have tried."

"Why so you could get mad and call me a liar?" I shot back. "Or start something between Nina and me? No thank you. You didn't like her. I get that. So, don't try preaching to me about all the shit she did that you don't approve of."

"Sorry," Emma said softly. I realized I was crying again. "You really miss her, don't you?"

"It hurt less watching dad walk away without looking back," I answered sniffling.

"What do you mean? He left in the middle of the night," she watched me closely.

"I know. I was up. I begged him to stay. He didn't. Hell, he didn't even slow down," I said, remembering that night. "That's not what we are talking about though. I miss Nina. A lot. But we aren't talking about me. Are you alright?"

"I told Audrey about the video. About my part in it. She hates me," she said, sniffling a little.

"Sis," I thought for a moment. "She'll forgive you."

"Then I got a weird call from an unknown number. He said he was going to lift the mask off my perfect life," she admitted. Perfect life, I thought.

"Well what do you want to do about it?" I asked, deciding to try and help her with this stranger.

"Nothing yet. I'm going to bed," she said going up to bed.

It had to be a coincidence. My conversation with Kieran couldn't have anything to do with Emma's unknown caller. It just couldn't. I looked out the front window and frowned. No, I won't over think this. I got up and put my mug back in the kitchen. I then went up stairs and after taking a long hot shower, I crawled into bed. I lifted my phone and finally responded to Mrs. Patterson. Asking if she needed anything and to not hesitate to call me. I fell asleep crying to a video of Nina and I singing karaoke.


	2. Hello, Emma Hello, Brittany

Scream

Written by Jill Blotevogel based on the script by Dan Dworkin & Jay Beatttie

Fanfiction of Original Character (O.C.) Brittany Duval (Emma's Twin)

Season 1 Episode 2 – Hello, Emma. Hello, Brittany.

"For AQR Web Radio, welcome to Autopsy of a Crime. This is Piper Shaw podcasting the murder investigation of Nina Patterson, day-by-day as it unfolds. So, it's been four days since this brutal slaying and local Sheriff Clark Hudson is still looking for Nina's ex-boyfriend, Tyler O'Neill, as a person of interest. With this town's blood-soaked history, echoes of Lakewood's homegrown psycho, Brandon James, are everywhere. Walking the streets, you can hear terrified locals wondering, could he be back?" Piper Shaw's voice was coming through my headphones.

I was walking next to Emma. We were heading to the school. She insisted that I listen to this podcast.

"Emma!" I heard Brooke exclaim and took out my headphones. "Hey! You could answer one of my text. I know you're getting them. They say **read**."

"Hi, Riley," Emma said, ignoring Brooke. Brooke sighed and looked at me. I shrugged.

"What are you listening to?" Riley asked.

"Uh, that true crime podcast," Emma answered taking her earbuds out. "They're covering Nina's murder."

" _AOC_? I'm addicted. They have, like, a crazy huge following. I can't believe that chick's here talking about our Nina," Riley gushed. I wanted to gag. Only four days and they were back to normal.

"Oh, Nina, always loved to be the center of attention," Brooke added. She wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, apparently, even with Will," Emma snipped. Apparently, Emma's only mad at Brooke and not Riley. Emma started to leave.

"Emma, wait. Look, I'm sorry," Brooke apologized. "I should not have dropped Will's indiscretion like that at the party."

"No, you should have told me when you found out," Emma stated. I couldn't tell if she wanted to scream or cry.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Brooke apologized again. "It's just… you know how Nina could be if you crossed her. I mean, she'd terrorize you. Seriously, I was scared of her."

"Really?" I asked. Brooke gave me an unamused look. "Good to know you thought that."

"You know what I mean, Britt. Besides the only person she never went after was you," Brooke stated. She had a point. They have all been on Nina's bad side at one point in time. "Em, I'm really sorry."

"Okay," Emma relented. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm still pissed, but you're on probation."

"Hey, I would do community service for you. I would even wear an ugly orange jumpsuit for you," Brooke elaborated. I was really hoping Emma would take her up on that offer. Riley laughed quietly.

"Well, I'm touched," Emma chuckled.

"Thank God, I can call off the intervention," Riley said, lacing her arms through Emma and Brooke's. Brooke then hooked her free arm through mine.

"Hey, have you guys gotten any weird phone calls lately?" Emma asked as we went up the outdoor steps.

"Yeah, selling generic sex pills from India," Brooke replied. "No, thank you."

"No, like creepy, mysterious weird," Emma explained. I chewed on my bottom lip. "I don't know. This guy called and said something about how we pretend to have perfect lives online, on Instagram and Facebook."

"Well, he must be ancient if he thinks we're still on Facebook," Brooke laughed. She didn't mention the pretending part or online stuff to me last night.

"It's probably just Jake being a douche," Riley reasoned.

"That is right up his ally," I agreed.

"Yeah, maybe," Emma said although she didn't look convinced. I pulled away from Brooke.

"I'll see you guys in class," I stated walking to the wall dedicated to Nina.

"So, I'm trying to get past all of the faux-BFF BS," I heard a woman's voice say. I looked over and saw a woman with long dark brown hair talking to Noah. "And get a clear picture of the real Nina Patterson. Did any of you know her?"

"Yeah. Nina was a stone-cold bitch," Audrey stated. I took a deep, shaky breath. She had every right to say that. "Who got what she deserved."

"That is pretty clear," the woman responded. I felt like cold water just got dumped on me. The tears were threatening to fall again. "Can I quote you on that?"

"No!" Noah said quickly. Then chuckled nervously. "No, she's just saying words."

"And what about you?" she asked him. "Did you have any thoughts on Nina's murder?"

"You know, a few…" Noah started.

"Someone's ass is toast!" Jake yelled.

"But some other time sounds good," Noah finished, grabbing Audrey and trying to make a quick escape. However, they only made it a few feet.

"Noah!" Jake yelled.

"What's up?" Noah asked still walking.

"Was it you, nerd?" Jake asked. "Was this payback for the lake?"

"Was what payback?" Noah wondered. I bit my lip so I wouldn't start laughing and remained next to the mystery reporter.

"My truck," Jake seethed. He held up his phone. "It went viral!"

"Well, I mean, you know…" Audrey started.

"Can it, les-beast," Jake interrupted her. He shoved Noah against one of the rails holding up the cross-walk cover.

"Hey, hey, leave him alone," Audrey said. I stepped forward.

"You know anything about this?" Jake asked again.

"No," Noah gulped. "But, you know, it is a sad statement of the decline of our public schools."

"That's the wrong answer," Jake growled. He grabbed Noah's throat.

"Jake, that's enough!" I said, walking up to him. He just looked at me. "Lay off. The damn truck will be fine after a wash."

"I didn't ask for your input," Jake said and returned his attention to Noah.

"Well you're getting it," I snapped back. "Let him go."

"Whoa," Noah's hands lifted. "I swear I didn't touch your truck."

"If I find out you were lying. I swear to God you are dead," Jake threatened.

"I believe you," Noah whispered. Jake slapped his cheek and let him go.

"I'll see you in class, Beautiful," Jake said to me, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," Noah said smiling at me.

"He didn't see me before storming up. So, you got lucky," I replied.

"Misspelling douche was an interesting choice," Audrey commented. I smiled. "What gonna tell the asshole now?"

"No, I already knew it was Noah," I stated. "I'll tell him it was Kristina from the next town over. She wasn't too bright and her family is done moving."

"Thanks, and I should have used the spray stuff. I got paint all over me. I looked like Carrie at prom by the time I got home," Noah laughed. I smiled at his horror reference. They walked off.

"So, did you know Nina, Miss Reporter?" I asked the dark-haired woman.

"No, and I'm Piper Shaw," She explained. She held out her hand, I shook it.

"Right, the podcast," I said. "Your covering the murder."

"Yeah, I am. No one will tell me the truth about her… well Audrey might have," Piper stated.

"Audrey's right. Nina was a stone-cold bitch. She made a lot of peoples lives a living hell," I said, looking at her smiling photo with tears in my eyes.

"I take it you weren't friends," Piper stated. Since she was standing behind me, she couldn't see my eyes.

"Actually, we are… were besties," I corrected, turning to face her. She was shocked. "Just because I love her dearly doesn't mean I was ignorant to who she was. Sorry, I really miss her, and I can't believe she's gone. Audrey was wrong about one thing. She didn't deserve what happened to her. No one deserves to be murdered."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Piper said. She now looked completely out of place.

"Excuse me," I said softly. I went to the nearest bathroom to wash my face. Luckily, I decided not to wear any make-up today or I'd look like a racoon. When I was finished, I went toward my locker.

"And I'm pretty sure Emma's done talking to you," Kieran stated. I walked up beside him, and Will completely ignored me.

"Just stay out of this, Abercrombie," Will stated. He has horrible insulting skills. The guys were now having a staring contest.

"Do you want some dueling pistols or something?" Emma asked. I chuckled, and Kieran's head snapped in my direction. Will scoffed and walked off. "Is that really your locker?"

"Is that guy really your boyfriend?" Kieran asked. I went to walk off when he grabbed my wrist.

"Well, the jury's still out on that one," Emma admitted. She saw his hand on my wrist. "I'll give you some privacy."

"Em," I started but she was already gone. "Uh."

"My jacket looks good on you," Kieran said. I bit my bottom lip. "So, does your blush."

"I've been trying to give it back, but you, um, are hard to find," I said ignoring his blush comment. Shrugging the jacket off my shoulders, he grabbed the neck flaps and pulled it back in place.

"I'm already wearing one," he said. I looked at his dark leather jacket and fitted gray V-neck shirt. "Unless you want this one?"

"No, I mean why would I?" I asked, looking back into his eyes, embarrassed at my starring.

"My scent and warmth," he stated leaning down, a knowing smirk on his lips, and he did smell good. "About the other night…"

"No biggie," I interrupted him. His lips quirked. "I, just an FYI, I don't normally kiss guys in greenhouses."

"Good. I'm special," he smiled. Then he kissed me for the third time. I was shocked, and he pulled me even closer. We were in the hall and people could see us. He pulled back from me. "See you in class."

Brooke and Riley walked over as he turned the corner. I leaned against the row of lockers. As the girls continued talking about another party. Neither of them seen me with Kieran. I sighed with my good luck. Then our phones chimed. I lifted my phone to check the message and almost fell over with the horrifying image. It was a GIF of Nina. She was face down in her pool with a large bloody gash across her back. The killer was to the right of the screen wearing a Brandon James mask. The words 'PAYBACK'S A BITCH' flashed in red letters. I vaguely heard more phones chime.

"Britt," someone said, shaking my shoulders. "Answer me!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. Trying to see who was talking to me through my tears.

"Are you okay?" I recognized Brooke's voice. Blinking the tears out of my eyes, I saw her standing in front of me.

"Yeah?" I asked. "I… what the hell was that. That sick bastard!"

"Britt," Emma said as she ran up next to us. "Did you see it?"

"Yes," I answered. The bell rang.

"We should get to class," Riley said.

I saw that Kieran was already in his seat when we got there. I sat in the empty seat next to him. He smiled at me but it quickly vanished. He looked at his phone for a second and his smile dropped. He wrote on a piece of paper and held it up for me to read. He asked if I wanted to ditch class and talk. I shook my head.

"Alright, guys, you know, phones down," Mr. Branson stated.

"But the Brandon James GIF put us on the map, Mr. B.," Jake complained. I glared at his back. "I mean, we've got like seven of the top ten trending hashtags right now."

"You know, maybe you should focus more on your studies and less on Lakewood's web-buzz," Mr. Branson said. I couldn't agree more.

"Who can resist a murder selfie?" Jake asked.

"Me," I grumbled, putting my head on my desk. I tensed when a hand rested on my shoulder. Looking up I saw it was Kieran's, and I relaxed.

"Which is what the killer is counting on," Noah commented. I groaned softly knowing that he is right.

"Alright, Will Graham, what is this killer's design?" Mr. Branson asked. He sounded curious.

"Well, murders a lonely game, you know. I mean, say you're the killer, okay. You sneak into Nina's house, you sulk around and scare her, and then you kill her. Boom!" I flinched with each point he made. I really didn't want to think about how alone she must have felt. "But then what? You take a victory lap around the pool? You just stand there, watching the blood spread out in the water, thinking your crazy guy thoughts?"

"Creepy monolog alert," Brooke stated, disgusted. I took a deep breath, and Kieran started rubbing circles on my shoulder.

"So, maybe it's no good if he's the only one who's watching?" Riley wondered. In her own way telling Brooke to lay off. Riley's crushing on Noah, I smiled at the thought.

"Exactly, yeah! Uh, it's the age of Instagram and YouTube and Tumblr. I mean, we need to share the things we do or it's like it never happened," Noah continued. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Riley, phones off," Mr. Branson said.

"Sorry, Mr. B., my friend from Saint Mary's texted. A girl that goes there died," Riley explained. I sat up and looked at Audrey.

"No way. Who was it?" Brooke asked.

"How'd it happen?" Jake asked. Audrey was checking her phone.

"It doesn't say," Riley said, still looking at her phone.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Riley," Mr. Branson said. "Uh, why don't we get back to…"

"I have, uh," Audrey interrupted him standing up. "to go to the bathroom."

"Actually, let's… let's all take a minute," Mr. Branson said as the door slammed shut behind her. I look over to Emma. She looks horrified.

Emma quickly stood and followed Audrey. I placed my head back on the desk with a shaky breath. Kieran keeps rubbing my shoulder trying to comfort me. I turn my head and give him a grateful smile. He smiles back. After class is over, I joined Brooke and Riley to find Emma. She was waiting for us in the hall.

"My friend, Caden, goes to Saint Mary's. Apparently, Rachel was just a train wreck looking for a station," Brooke stated. I clenched my jaw at her inconsiderate gossiping. Although I have to admit if Nina was here, she would do the same thing or even something worse.

"Brooke, she just killed herself, and it's because of me," Emma stated.

"You can't blame yourself for that video," Riley defended. She looked at me and then Brooke. "We were all there that day."

"Yeah, but I was the one in the parking lot with Nina," Emma stated guiltily. "I let it happen."

"I was in the parking lot too. You didn't let anything happen. When Nina wants… wanted to do something she done it and no one could stop her," I argued.

"I'm sorry I just need a minute," Emma said backing away. I was about to follow her.

"Nice jacket," Brooke stated, shifting in front of me. "Looks like the one you were supposed to return to a certain hottie."

"Brooke," I groaned.

"What hottie?" Riley asked.

"Kieran," Brooke answered. "You two looked very cozy in class."

"It's not like that," I denied.

"Then what is it? He was comforting you," Brooke stated.

"We're… friends, I guess," I said.

"You don't sound so sure about that," Riley commented with a smile.

"It seems to me that he wants more than friendship," Brooke added.

"Come on, knock it off," I grumbled.

"Knock what off?" Kieran asked as he rounded the corner.

"Hi, Kieran," Brooke said sweetly.

"Hi, Brooke, Riley," Kieran greeted. "Can I steal Brittany?"

"Of course," they agreed together. My jaw dropped.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Brooke said winking at me. Her and Riley walked off.

Kieran placed his hand on my lower back and lead me outside to his truck. I stayed silent, not knowing how much of my conversation with the girls he had heard. He was silent as well. I looked back at the school, and wondered where we were heading.

"Nervous?" Kieran asked was a chuckle. I looked up at him.

"Should I be?" I asked.

He just smiled and held the passenger door open for me. I bit my lip, weighed my options, and then climbed in. He closed the door after me and walked to the driver's side and hoped in. After starting the engine, he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Slide over here," he smirked, patting the middle seat.

"Why? Is someone joining us?" I wondered.

"No," he said.

When he didn't elaborate or start driving, I sighed and slid over next to him. He smiled brightly in triumph. Then he drove out of the parking lot. The same rock station was playing. I smiled as _The Sound of Silence_ by Disturbed started playing. Humming along with the lyrics, I watched the world outside.

"Your voice is beautiful," Kieran said as the song ended.

"Hmm?" I looked over at him confused.

"You were singing along with _The Sound of Silence_ ," he stated.

"Oh my God! I didn't," I said horrified, looking away. "Please tell me your joking?"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed of a voice like that," he complemented me. I looked over at him when his arm settled around my shoulders.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He laughed.

"You've been in my truck for a while, and you're just now wondering where I'm taking you," he laughed. I shook my head. "We're here."

"Hmm?" I looked out the window at my house. "Oh… Thanks. Wanna come in for a drink or something?"

"Where should I park?" he wondered.

"Here's fine," I answered. "Come on. Just so you know it'll have to be non-alcoholic."

"Works for me," he answered. "I'll get the door for you."

I slid into the passenger seat and waited for him to open the door. He smiled as he opened the door. Bowing and holding his hand out, I laughed taking it. We walked hand in hand into my house. I could hear Emma moving around upstairs. Kieran looked up, stopped walking, and looked at me.

"Emma's getting ready for work. I guess Brooke told her I was with you," I explained.

"Actually, I told her not to wait for you. She said she was going to work early," Kieran smiled. Emma walked down the stairs.

"Oh, hi," Emma said. "Look at that I'm late for work. Bye."

"Em!" I called as she ran out of the house. "Umm… You planned this? Why?"

"Drinks?" he asked instead of answering.

"Right. What do you want?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Many things, Brittany, many things," he said.

"Sweet tea it is," I stated, ignoring what that could mean. "Why don't you call me Britt?"

"Do you want me too?" he asked. I nodded. Nina was the only person to always call me by my full name. "Thanks. Will I see you at the game tomorrow?"

"Um, that'll depend on Em and Will," I replied. Kieran gave me a chaste kiss.

"Until next time," he whispered and then left.

When I could no longer stand sitting at home (which was only about thirty minutes), I walked to the Grindhouse Coffee to see Emma and ask her why she went along with Kieran's plan and get a latte. I walked in and saw Piper sitting on one of the couches.

"You're Emma Duval, right?" Piper asked as Emma wiped crumbs off the table.

"Um, yeah, how did you know that?" Emma asked. I was as confused as Emma since Piper hadn't known my name earlier.

"Research. I'm doing a profile…" Piper started.

"About the murder, yeah, I heard," Emma cut her off. "Um, well, I'll let you get back to it."

"You're Dad's Kevin Duval, the sole survivor of the Brandon James attacks?" Piper asked.

"I actually don't talk about that," Emma snapped. Dad's always been a sore subject for her.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to see if there's any connection between what happened then and what's happening now," Piper stated. "No agenda, just the truth. I also have a very serious caffeine addiction, so you'll be seeing a lot of me."

"Okay, well, you respect my privacy, and I will keep you caffeinated," Emma said.

"Fair enough," Piper agreed.

I walked over to the counter as Emma walked around the back of it. When she noticed me, she smiled and I crossed my arms. She started to make my normal order, and I waited patiently. After I took my first sip, I placed a hand on my hip.

"Kieran?" I asked. She smiled.

"He said he wanted to make sure you were okay," she replied.

"How did you know I would even agree to ride with him?" I wondered.

"Because I walked in on you two kissing at Brooke's party and he looked really worried in Mr. Branson's class. He likes you," Emma answered, smiling. I rolled my eyes at her, and then walked over and sat across from Piper.

"You're Brittany Duval, Nina's bestie," Piper stated.

"And Emma's twin," I elaborated. "I needed a caffeine fix."

"Me too. Is family a touchy subject for you as well?" she wondered.

"Not as much as it is for her. I won't guaranty answers you'll like, but ask way," I stated, taking another drink.

"Did your dad ever talk about what happened with Brandon James?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"He didn't see who attacked him. Plus, he refused to talk about the attack before he left. I'm still not sold that Brandon was the killer in '94," I stated. Piper almost dropped her recorder.

"Wow, I was not expecting that. Why don't you believe it was him? From what I've heard everyone else believes it was," Piper wondered confused.

"Everyone one wants to believe it was him because it's simple. He looks like a monster so he must be a monster. Sad fact about people, if you don't fit in, you get the short stick in most cases. Like, when someone tells you something you don't like. You don't automatically believe what they say. However, if they tell you something you like, it's gotta be the truth. I believe in facts. There was no physical evidence, no witnesses, just speculation and fear," I answered. "People wanted to feel safe, so they hide behind fear instead of hunting for the truth. I talked with Troy. He doesn't believe his brother would kill anyone. Troy said Brandon was capable but so was a lot of people. I'm physically fit, and have some fighting skills. Using a sneak attack and I could take down a man twice my size."

"You're not an outcast and yet you seem to understand the feeling. A sympathizer? I mean, you did defend that Noah kid earlier and from my view point the kid attacking him was your friend, possibly your boyfriend," Piper commented. "Nina was obviously popular and I'm willing to bet you are too. I do like your outlook on the case though, it's certainly unique."

"So, because I'm popular and friends with the 'it' crowd, I can't know what it feels like to be an outcast?" I asked. "Noah is my friend. A great friend in fact. We could talk for hours about horror movies or serial killers. Tammy is considered a math geek, and she is. We would debate the best way to solve equations. Jake is a jerk with a capital j. however, he is my friend as well. People think that Jake and I are together, but we aren't. He's a playboy. The boy is sweet once he lets you in. He does believe in the stereotype, and he lives up to it. To answer your question. I've never felt like an outcast more than I do now."

"You obviously have a lot of friends. So why do you feel like an outcast?" Piper wondered.

"Because Nina is gone. Her parents and I seem to be the only ones who actually care," I said looking into my cup. "She was horrible to everyone, friends included, but friends are supposed to care. If I died, would everyone react the same way? I have to go."

Before she could respond, I got up and got the key from Emma so I could go visit Mrs. Patterson. We talked and joked and laughed and cried together. I stayed there through dinner and when I left, she told me they were moving and wanted my help going through Nina's things. I fought off more tears as I agreed. I went to pick up Emma from work. Seeing Will exit the coffee shop with Emma, shocked me.

"Night, Will. Britt, let's take Mom some coffee," Emma said as she hoped in the passenger seat. I drove up to the police station as she explained why Will was there. Mom was probably still down in the Autopsy room.

"Hey, I figured you could use some caffeine," Emma said as we entered Autopsy.

"Look, girls, I don't usually mind you visiting me at work, but this one's a little disturbing," Mom said. Rachel was laying on her autopsy table. Her arm had many little scars on it.

"Is that Rachel Murray?" Emma asked. Mom took the travel mug from her. "She was a cutter?"

"Yeah, she had some issues with depression," Mom stated. Emma crossed her arms, and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, Audrey knew her," Emma said. "They were close."

"Rachel's mom mentioned something about a cyber-bullying video. Was Audrey the one Rachel was kissing?"

"Yeah. Nina was the one who filmed them. I was there. I let it happen," Emma sobbed.

"So, I was there too, and unlike you, I knew Nina was going to post it," I admitted, not looking at mom.

"What?" Mom asked. "Brittany! Emma!"

"I'm sorry," Emma said and ran out the door.

"I'm going to make sure she's okay," I stated before following her.

We didn't see Mom the following morning and Emma was unusually quiet. She did tell me that she was going to the game today. I texted Brooke to see if she would go with and of course she said yes. She still felt bad about not telling Emma.

"Welcome everyone," the announcer said as we entered the gym. I ignored the announcer and followed Emma and Brooke. They sat next to the side railing, and I leaned against it. The bleachers were mostly full by this point.

"Sportsball! Yay!" Brooke exclaimed sarcastically. I chuckled. The guys were doing warm ups, and I saw Mr. Branson walk by. Three, two, one.

"Um, I'm gonna go get some licorice whips," Brooke said. I smiled, she's too predictable. "Be right back."

"Good evening, Lancer fans," Mayor Maddox (aka Brooke's dad) started his speech. "Welcome. It has been… an emotional week for Lakewood with the loss of two lovely young souls in our community, Nina Patterson and Rachel Murray. Let's have a moment of silence."

After the moment of silence, the game began. I watched the game without actually paying attention to what I was seeing. I felt an arm go around my shoulders and tensed. Looking over, I saw Kieran. He smiled and pulled me closer.

"Hey," Kieran said. I smiled back.

"Hi," Emma and I said together.

"Your boy's pretty good," Kieran commented to Emma. "You ever let him plead his case?"

"Yeah. Right after I almost took his head off with a two-by -four," Emma replied. I chuckled. Kieran was confused. "I was, uh. I was cleaning up at work and I'm pretty sure someone was… I don't know, trying to scare me or something."

"And then he showed up?" Kieran asked. I looked up at him. His dark mind might be onto something.

"What?" Emma asked looking at him.

"It's classic. Messes with your head and then rescues you," Kieran explained. That is pretty twisted especially with what's already happening here.

"No way," Emma denied, but she didn't look convinced that didn't happen.

"Did he ask you for one little favor? Something that tugged at your heartstrings?" Kieran inquired. He has a dark mind alright and twisted too. Emma looked at Will in disbelief. "I thought so."

Brooke finally came back and lifted an eyebrow at me. I looked away knowing this didn't look like just friends to her. Emma then realized how close Kieran was to me. His grip tightened.

"Did you use a trick like that on my sister?" Emma asked. I gave her a what the hell look. Brooke looked confused. "She doesn't give guys the time of day and here you are."

"Emma!" I exclaimed.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I won't cheat. This girl's too amazing for something like that," Kieran answered. I looked up at him shocked. He said that like we are together.

"So, you are together," Brooke smiled. Her tone and look made me believe that she would be asking for details soon.

"Something wrong with that?" Kieran asked. He kissed my temple.

"No, not at all. You hurt her. I castrate you," Brooke promised. "I'll stay with Em. You two go have fun."

Kieran smiled and pulled me with him into the hallway. I walked beside him through the empty corridors in silence for a bit.

"I didn't even think about that when she told me what happened," I said to break the awkward silence.

"Well, you don't have a dark mind," Kieran smirked.

"It seems more twisted than dark," I responded.

"So, you now believe that I not only have a dark mind, but a twisted one as well?" he inquired.

"Yes, and a hero complex," I answered. Now that I'm alone with him in a dark corridor away from the gym, a chill went down my spine. "Why did you insinuate that we are an item to Brooke?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he countered, turning me toward him. I looked into his eyes. "You want me to back off?"

"No," I said without thinking. I grabbed the front of his shirt as he took a step back. He smirked. "I mean…"

"That's all the confirmation I need," Kieran commented, interrupting me. I tilted my head confused, and then he kissed me again. Although this time it was completely different then the others. He's grip was tighter and I almost couldn't breath by the time we pulled apart. Breathing heavily, I took a small step back. He loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"This… is confusing," I whispered. I don't date and guys don't pay attention to me. Nina was the star.

"I've got you," Kieran said, pulling me into a hug. That's when I noticed that I was crying. "Shh. I got you."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. This is so embarrassing.

"Don't apologize. I'm here and I got you," he whispered back.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't elaborate because I'm not even sure what I was asking for. Why are you doing this? Why do I matter? Why is Nina gone?

"I… honestly don't know," he chuckled. I realized his answer fit all three questions in my mind. "I do know I'm here and I don't plan on going anywhere. After all loss is loss and it sucks all around. The only thing we can do is try to keep going."

"I…" I started, when the games final buzzer echoed through the hall. "We should head back."

"No need. Text your sister, and tell her I'm taking you home," Kieran said. I hesitated for a second before sending her a quick text. Then he was kissing me again.

When we broke apart this time, he liked his lip and smiled brightly. Moments later we were walking hand in hand out to his truck. The parking lot was mostly deserted by now. He once again held the door for me, and I immediately slid into the middle seat. He drove me home with his hand resting on my leg, gave me a kiss goodnight after he walked me to my door, and left after I entered the house.

I reset the alarm seeing Emma in the sitting room to the right. Mom had left a note saying she would be late getting home again. I sat across from Emma, she continued to scroll through her phone.

"Em, I think Kieran and I are… together," I stated confused.

"Did he ask you out or something?" she asked. She put her phone on the coffee table.

"Not exactly. I called him out on what he said to Brooke. He asked if I wanted him to back off. I didn't even think about it and said no," I said, leaving out the crying part.

"Then you said yes. I'm guessing that was his way of asking and you accepted. I told Audrey that I'm taking responsibility for what happened to Rachel," Emma admitted.

"What?" I asked and then the alarm went off. We both jumped as the automated voice said 'kitchen door.'

Emma turned off the alarm, while I went into the kitchen. I froze for a second seeing the door standing wide open. I rushed over and closed and locked it. Emma walked in as the house phone rang. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Emma said answering it. "Um, my name is Emma Duval, and the code word is, ah, _amethyst_. Um, I, I just found my kitchen door open."

"Security guys?" I asked quietly. She nodded.

"Should, we, maybe go wait outside?" Emma asked. Walking to the closet to grab a baseball bat. "Would you… would you stay on the line with me until somebody gets here?"

"Sorry, if I sound paranoid," Emma stated. I could hear the fear in her voice. "It's just, my family has been harassed before. Um, how far away is he?"

"So, what have you been doing tonight?" I heard a male voice ask as I picked up the other land-line. "Watching some TV? Anything good on?"

"Is this your way of trying to distract me?" Emma asked back. I looked around the living room.

"You see right through me," he chuckled. Creepy guy.

"Sorry, but it's not working," Emma said walking to the front door.

"Come on humor me," the guy said. Something isn't right with this guy. "What do you like to watch?"

"I don't know," Emma said, playing along. "Uh, _Game of Thrones_ , _Scandal_."

" _How to Get Away with Murder_?" he prompted. Odd title to pick given the circumstance.

"Yeah. That one's pretty good, I guess," Emma agreed, walking in front of the stairs. I walked over to her.

"I like a strong female lead," he stated. "You sound pretty though yourself. It that guy's still in your house, maybe he should be afraid."

"Don't even joke about that!" Emma exclaimed. Okay the yellow creepy light just went red. The security guys aren't supposed to talk like this.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "So, what do you like? Comedy? Horror?"

"Definitely not horror," Emma answered.

"Let me talk," I mouthed to her. She nodded.

"Real life is scary enough these days," I said. Emma and I sound the exact same on the phone. Mom can't even tell us apart. "Sleeps been elusive lately."

"You do look tired," he commented. Terror filled me as Emma gripped the bat tighter.

"What?" I asked, shaking.

"You sound tired," he said as though he was repeating himself.

"How far away is he?" Emma asked.

"Not far," he answered. I noticed the window in the sitting room open and ran over to shut and lock it. "What you should really be asking is, did you just lock me in or out, Brittany?"

"If you are in this house, I swear to God," Emma started her threat. I frantically looked around.

"What? You gonna try a little bat practice on me?" he asked. He has to be watching us.

"Yeah, you're damn right I will," Emma stated.

"Gotta find me first," he taunted. "And I could be anywhere."

"I have your number. I'm calling the cops," I said, looking at the phone.

"By all means, Brittany. They'll reach a nice confused man named Art, who works at GPP Security, and the cops will never get here in time," he chuckled. I took a deep shaky breath. "I suggest you talk to me, Emma."

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"To show you the truth, Emma," he answered.

"About what?" she wondered.

"Who you really are," he replied. I clenched my jaw. "And trust me it's gonna hurt."

"You don't know me," she said looking out the front window.

"But I do," he taunted. I pulled my cell phone out. "Ah, ah, Brittany, don't be stupid. Put the phone down. Back to you, Emma. That's the real horror show. I know that everyone you trust is lying to you, playing you."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused.

"Your two-faced friends, your fraud of a family," he explained. We locked eyes. "Your whore of a mother. It all started with her, Emma, but it's gonna end with you."

"What about me? I'm part of this to, right? After all, Em and I are twins. Meaning same Mom," I tried to get his attention away from my sister.

"I haven't forgotten anything about you, Brittany, but our play time is later. For now, it's Emma I want to play with," he out right laughed. "See you soon."

The line disconnected. Emma kept looking around the room. I starred at my cell phone. Then I looked at Emma. I needed to protect her, but I don't know what this guy is actually after or what secrets he knows. If this guy is stalking us (or more importantly Emma) then he could also be the killer, that doesn't make sense. Nina and her didn't really get along. Unless he is pretending to be after Emma when he's really after me to throw off our focus.


	3. Wanna Play a Game?

Scream

Written by Jill Blotevogel based on the script by Dan Dworkin & Jay Beatttie

Fanfiction of Original Character (O.C.) Brittany Duval (Emma's Twin)

Season 1 Episode 3 – Wanna Play a Game

"Dislocated vertebrae, crushed larynx… You don't see this kind of trauma hanging yourself from an eight-foot-high ceiling fan," Mom said as Emma and I reached the autopsy door. We both stopped to listen.

"So, someone staged her body to look like a suicide," Sheriff Hudson stated. "Why would they do that?"

"Wish I knew," Mom replied. Emma and I remained out of sight.

"Rachel's wake's today. Let her family have a day to mourn," Sheriff Hudson said. "Tomorrow, I'll open a murder investigation."

"A mother's worst nightmare," Mom sighed.

"Any more packages arrive at your door?" Sheriff Hudson asked as Emma was about to walk in. she stopped and backed up. I watched her closely especially after how last night's call went.

"Not since the heart," Mom answered. Emma looked at me shocked. "Which I can't stop thinking about."

"I'm still trying to locate your ex," Sheriff Hudson stated. Dad wouldn't do this, I thought. Emma turned back towards the door. "Have you told Emma or Brittany?"

"Mmm-mmm. No, maybe I should. I'm trying to protect them. They're dealing with enough, and it'll bring up questions about my past that I just can't answer," Mom said. Emma stormed out quietly. When I followed, I saw her taking a deep breath in the corner.

As we went leave, Emma's phone chimed. She received a direct message on Twitter from unknown BrandonJames_94. Reading over her shoulder I saw 'Morning sunshine. You & Mom have a heart to heart yet?'. She looked at me worriedly. Together we left to head home.

"I wanna go see Audrey," Emma said.

"She'll be at Rachel's wake," I answered. "We need to change first."

"Okay," Emma agreed.

We both changed into black clothing. Emma was in a black dress that stopped just above her knees and black flats. I decided on a knee length black dress with shiny black heels. When we got there, it was already packed with people. I silently followed Emma through the house, feeling as though I shouldn't be here. She started up the stairs. I looked around and noticed that no one was paying attention to us and followed her. Entering what I assumed was Rachel's room, we saw Audrey about to hang herself from the ceiling fan.

"Audrey!" Emma exclaimed, grabbing her. I stayed by the door.

"Hey, hey! No, don't!" Audrey protested as Emma pulled her down. "Get off me."

"Were you just trying to…" Emma started appalled.

"No. I was… I was just testing to see if it'd even possible," Audrey explained. They were standing next to the bed.

"Not a bright idea," I commented. Audrey looked at me. "If it worked then you would have died from strangulation since no one was here to get you down if it did work."

"I'm sure it wouldn't have," Audrey snapped. "What are you doing here? Emma, this is Rachel's wake."

"Rachel didn't kill herself," Emma said.

"What?" Audrey asked, shocked. All of her anger towards Emma evaporated with that one sentence.

"Our mom found something in the autopsy. The sheriff's opening a murder investigation," Emma explained. I walked to her side.

"I knew it," Audrey stated. Relief flowed off her in waves. "I knew Rachel wouldn't kill herself… But who would want to kill her?"

"I don't know," Emma replied twirling the hair behind her left ear. "I'm really sorry, but we've gotta go. I wanted you to hear it from me."

"Seriously?" Audrey wondered as Emma went to leave. "Emma, you just did your hair twirl thing. What's going on?"

"I have to get to work," Emma said.

"Meet us there," I stated. "We'll explain."

"Okay," Audrey agreed. Emma and I went home. She changed into her work uniform while I waited at the front door for her.

"Are you sure we should tell her?" Emma asked.

"You want to tell her. We'll tell her together. Plus, she deserves to know," I said. "I don't think we should tell Riley, Brooke, Jake, or Will yet. They would either just freak or not believe us."

"True," Emma admitted. We entered Grindhouse Coffee, and I noticed Audrey sitting on a stool at the bar. I sat in the stool next to her while Emma went behind the counter.

"This is gonna sound crazy," I started.

"At first, I thought it was just some loser playing with his new voice changer app on his phone, but he won't leave me alone," Emma finished, setting my coffee on the counter.

"So, you think some deranged stalker killed Rachel to hurt you?" Audrey asked in disbelief.

"Look I know that I sound deranged. I don't know. Maybe I am," Emma stated. I shook my head at her. She is horrible at explaining things. "But this guy acted like he knew me."

"Not only that. When he broke into our house and talked to us on the phone, he knew which of us he was talking to. He knew Emma was holding a bat and when I was going to call the police," I added. Audrey looked at me then back at Emma.

"He broke into your house?" Audrey asked. She looked at me again.

"Yes, then called the house phone to talk. Mainly to Emma," I answered. "And no, we didn't call the cops. It wouldn't have had done any good. He hacked and called from the security phone."

"He said he wanted to show me the truth," Emma finished.

"Have you at least told your Mom?" Audrey asked.

"I was going to," Emma said. So, that's why we went to her work this morning. "But she's the one he told me not to trust."

"Wait, you actually believe what this psycho said?" I asked shocked.

"The box," Emma explained. I bit my lip.

"What if you wrote him back?" Audrey wondered.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You want her to play along with this guy?" I wondered, shocked. "I don't think that's a wise idea. It might make things worse."

"If this psycho did kill Rachel. I wanna know the reason why," Audrey explained. I can understand that. "He DMd you right?"

"Yeah," Emma replied. I crossed my arms and remained quiet.

"He opened a line," Audrey stated. Which is true, however he wants Emma to talk to him. "Let's direct message his ass back."

"He wants that! On the phone he wanted Emma to talk to him!" I said. Emma looked back and forth at us.

"I think we should try at least," Emma stated. She pulled out her cell phone. After typing in it she showed us the message.

"That's straight to the point," I said after reading her message.

'I know you killed Rachel. Tell me why' changed from the typed screen and into a conversation bubble when Emma hit send.

"Now we wait," Emma said.

"I still don't think this is wise. I mean, he said he wants to play and you're playing," I stated, annoyed.

"We need to know," Emma replied.

"How do you know he won't lie?" I asked, when she didn't respond I continued. "I need to see Mrs. Patterson. I'll pick you up after your shift."

I left without waiting for an answer. I helped Mrs. Patterson for the evening. We went through Nina's pictures first. Most of them were of us and some with her parents and even a few with Tyler or the rest of the group. Mrs. Patterson broke down in tears again and I held her until they stopped.

"Why would he do this?" she asked. I'm not sure it was directed at me. "They need to catch him. Nina… my baby deserves justice."

"She'll get justice," I stated. Maybe Audrey was right, I need to know why Nina died. "I promise."

"You're the best. I'm so glad the two of you were friends," Mrs. Patterson smiled. "I can't do this. If there is anything you want… take it. The rest will be boxed and stored in the… I'm sorry."

She left the room. I sat on Nina's bed and looked around her room. I noticed her jacket tossed over the hanging chair. I stood and picked it up. Its twin was hanging in my closet at home. I blinked back tears as I hugged the jacket. Slowly I began to place it back in the chair when something fell from its pocket. I bent down and lifted her fake I.D. and then looked at the jacket again. Sitting on the floor, I cried silently. I looked around her room again and noticed another jacket.

"Strange," I whispered and realized why both jackets weren't put away. Nina told me she was going to the bar Sunday. I could check it out and see if anyone remembers her. Then again, the bartenders would know she was underage now and probably deny she was ever there. I sighed. It's a clue at least. I checked the time and got up.

"Mrs. Patterson, I have to go get my sister. I'll have to finish later," I said entering the kitchen.

"Thank you, Britt," Mrs. Patterson said giving me a hug. Emma hopped in the car when I pulled up, and I drove us home.

"I was thinking while I was at Nina's that maybe this is a good idea," I said as we walked inside.

"Really? I told mom about the first phone call," Emma said.

"But not the second? Or the DM?" I checked.

"No, I'm not sure what to tell her about those. Plus, she's Daisy. Whatever that means," Emma replied.

"It means she's who Brandon James was obsessed with," I stated. Emma turned to fully look at me.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I've known for a while. If this guy wants to drive a wedge between you and everyone your around. I figured I should tell you. Noah and I did extensive research, and while he doesn't know who Daisy was, I found out," I answered. "I don't want him to try to come between us like he did you and Mom."

"Anything else you're keeping from me?" she asked. I thought for a minute.

"There are lots of things I know, Em. Wither or not it's relevant or important, I'm not sure," I replied.

"Okay, I trust you. After all he did say he wants to play with you too," Emma stated. We went to bed.

The next morning, we met up with Riley and Brooke. Brooke wanted to touch up her make-up in the mirror. Emma was leaning against the wall scrolling through her phone. Riley had a date with Noah on the football field the night of the game.

"I still haven't heard from Noah," Riley complained. "Everything was going great on the football field, then he raced off like the McRib was back."

"He's clearly afraid to make a move and you're too gorge for these Romantic Special Olympics," Brooke said. I smiled at her.

"Don't be mean," Riley stated. Brooke chuckled.

"Not mean. Brutally honest," Brooke corrected. "It's a different shade of mean. Speaking of…"

"Wait. Is that Nina's lipstick?" Riley asked interrupting her.

"Yeah, well someone's got to fill the lipstick power vacuum. Oh, come on. She'd love that I'm carrying on her legacy," Brooke stated and applied Nina's lipstick. "Right, Em? Em?"

"What?" Emma asked. I shook my head at her.

"What is with you?" Brooke asked.

"Seriously, Em, you okay?" Riley asked.

"It's just…" Emma started. I really hope she's not about to tell them.

"You're still not beating yourself up about that Saint Mary's chick, right?" Brooke wondered. She just gave Emma the perfect cover. "Because I'm sorry for Audrey but that was not your fault."

"You're right, Brooke. Stop beating yourself up over that," I added. Although Brooke had no idea how right she is.

"No. It's just… I can't believe that Nina's gone, you know?" Emma lied. I took a deep breath.

"She's with us in spirit," Riley stated. We then walked out into the hall.

"Oh, hey, Em," Will said. "Um, you got a second?"

Brooke, Riley, and I walked off. We went to our lockers while Will handed something to Emma at hers. Kieran leaned against the locker next to mine blocking my view of the two. I smiled at him. He smiled back, glanced over his shoulder, and then his attention was on me again.

"Hi," I said when he didn't say anything. "Why are you so interested in their relationship?"

"Because of you," he answered.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"He's a jerk, and you don't like him. She's your sister, and I doubt you want her hurt," he explained. "I don't want you hurt."

"Oh…" I whispered. I didn't think of it that way. "Wait, you didn't answer my question. About us…"

"I want you," he stated interrupting me. "And from your reaction Saturday night, you want me. I believe that's your answer."

"I…" I started unsure of how to explain why I did that when I don't even know. He gave me another chaste kiss. The warning bell rang.

"Let's get to class," he stated and grabbed my hand. We sat next to each other again. I ignored the smug look Brooke sent me and the odd look Jake was giving me.

"See, Aristotle asked, _why are we here? What is the meaning of life in the face of death?_ " Mr. Branson quoted. He was looking through his filing cabinet and now the papers on his desk.

"Bet Tyler's wondering the same thing right about now," Jake joked. I sighed at his antics.

"Thank you, Jake," Mr. Branson responded. Jake and PJ bumped fist. "See, Aristotle also understood that volatile relationships, well, they can lead to tragedy."

"Looking for something, Mr. B.?" Brooke asked. She must have hidden something.

"We're all looking for something, Brooke. See, desire, that's at the heart of drama. Desire for love. Power. Money. I'm talking about Jason and Medea. Talkin' about Anthony and Cleopatra. I'm talkin' about Kieran and Britt," Mr. Branson said. I looked at Kieran confused.

"Excuse me?" I wondered. Jake glared at Kieran.

"I'm splitting you all into pairs," Mr. Branson explained. Kieran smiled. "PJ and Emma. You and your partner will choose a dramatic scene to preform in class. Now, let's not just limit ourselves. We can choose something complementary like movies. Will and Audrey."

"If you suggest the pool scene from _Wild Things_ , I will end you," Audrey stated as Will looked back at her. I chuckled.

"Or if that's too much for your attention span, pick a favorite TV show, Noah and Riley. I'll even allow popular fiction," Mr. Branson added. "Jake and Brooke."

"How about _Fifty Shades of Grey_?" Jake asked.

"In your dreams, mouth-breather," Brooke replied disgusted.

"All right everyone, let's get going to the library. I'm gonna pair the rest of you up there. Get going on these selections," Mr. Branson stated grabbing his leather brief case. "Let's go."

"You have no idea how utterly unprecedented you are," Kieran said.

"You can't say things like that," I replied.

"No, you're right. I really can't," Kieran laughed.

"Okay, so _Fault in Our Stars_ is also a no," I laughed with him.

"I mean, cancer kids on top of a brutal murder might be a bit much," Kieran stated.

"Two," I whispered quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit much," I agreed. He lifted an eyebrow at me. My phone went off. It was a message from Mom, and I ignored it.

"Problem?" Kieran asked. I looked at him.

"Um, just my mom, you know," I answered. "Every night is a late night since Nina."

"Yeah, now my dad's either at the station or holed up at home with old dusty case files," Kieran commented.

"The Brandon James case files?" I wondered.

"I'm sensing you might want to come over and pick out a scene later," Kieran stated. I glanced over at Emma. "Maybe pick something from old TV. _X-Files_ …"

"My best friend was just murdered. I need answers," I said. "Plus, someone's… never mind. We could try…"

"I'm game," Kieran interrupted me. He grabbed my hand, and we locked eyes.

"When should I come over?" I asked.

"Actually, it might be better if I bring them to you," Kieran commented. I tilted my head confused. "Us alone in my house together. Well that's a temptation I probably couldn't refuse."

"I… thanks," I licked my lip and took a deep breath. "What about _City of Bones_ or _Just One Day_?"

"You want to be Clary or Lulu?" he asked and I laughed.

"Of course, you know them already," I smiled. After school let out, Kieran went home to get the case files.

"Emma, Kieran's going to bring over the Brandon James case files," I told her in the car.

"What? Really?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can find something in them," I answered. "I didn't tell him about the calls or anything."

"Then how did you convince him?" Emma wondered.

"Nina," I answered. "I need to know if the two cases are connected."

Kieran showed up with three boxes of files. I certainly wasn't expecting that many boxes. They had statements from Brandon's family and almost everyone in town. There were photos and autopsy files. Emma was the first to start looking through to boxes. I went and got Kieran some sweet tea. When I reentered the room, he was messing with the piano.

"You play?" Kieran asked.

"Emma used to," I replied.

"Yeah, Dad taught me when I was little," Emma said. She looked at the piano then back to what was in front of her.

"Looks like you're pretty good," Kieran stated leafing through the music sheets.

"Was. I quit after he left," Emma responded. "Britt plays the guitar."

"Really? Maybe you could play for me some time," Kieran said. He walked over and sat next to me. I handed him the glass. "Thanks."

"Welcome, we'll see," I smiled at him. "Anything useful yet?"

"Not yet," Emma started. "Whoa. These are photos of the crime scenes."

The photos she was looking through were gruesome. One of the guys had a tree branch sticking out of his left eye. Then she held up a photo of Brandon, and I felt so bad for the poor kid.

"Damn," Kieran commented. "Is that him?"

"Yeah, before his surgeries," Emma stated. "He looks so scared."

"More like sad," I commented. I didn't mention how Kieran already knew what he looked like, yet.

"I gotta go," Kieran said after checking his phone. "My dad's on his way home."

"Oh, well, we don't want you getting arrested," Emma joked. I had to agree with that.

"Yeah, wouldn't be the first time," Kieran stated. I almost dropped the papers in my hands.

"Seriously?" Emma asked.

"Yes," he replied. He stopped in packing a box. "Your dad's name is Kevin Duval, right?"

"Yeah," we said together.

"His police statement says that Brandon James confronted his girlfriend, and that's what started all of this," Kieran read.

"Brandon James was obsessed with our mom," I admitted. He didn't say anything after that. He grabbed two of the three boxes, and I grabbed the remaining one. We took them out and put them in the bed of his truck.

"You were arrested?" I asked. I turned to face him and had to lean back against the truck's side to avoid colliding with him.

"Bad boy, remember. Tell you what. You play me a song some time, I'll tell you the whole story," Kieran whispered in my ear, before kissing along my jaw.

"Kieran…" I whispered, and then his lips were on mine. He pulled back and smirked at me. "Why did you pretend you didn't know what Brandon looked like?"

"I… It's still shocking seeing someone look like that," he replied and kissed me again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said and ran back into the house. I thought about going into the living room, but I didn't want to answer any of Emma's questions.

The next morning, I went for my jog and then came back. When I saw Emma sitting at the kitchen table, I joined her. She still wasn't dressed so I'm guessing we aren't going to school today.

"Hey, girls," Mom said walking into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Daisy?" Emma asked. Wow, straight to the point this morning.

"Because it happened a long time ago, and I've been trying to put it behind me," Mom answered, after getting over her shock.

"But it isn't, is it?" Emma pressed. She's not holding back this morning. "Someone knows. Mom, they sent you a heart in a box."

"I'm dealing with it," Mom stated, making her coffee.

"Are you? Because I'm pretty sure whoever is harassing you," Emma said. Oh God, she's going to tell her. "Is the same creep that's calling me."

"He called you again?" Mom asked. So, she did know about the first call. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you really want to start comparing lists of secrets right now?" Emma asked. I figured it would be best if I remained quiet.

"What did he say?" Mom asked with a sigh.

"That my life is a lie. That you are a liar. Awful things," Emma stated.

"I'm sorry, but believe it or not, this is exactly what I was trying to protect you from. Both of you," Mom said.

"Really? Mom, we heard you talking to the sheriff this morning, and it really sounded like you were trying to protect yourself," Emma snapped angerly. Mom turned away and Emma stood up. "Unless you wanna start talking about those mysterious questions you can't answer? Like, why is the sheriff looking for Dad? Nothing. Great."

Emma stormed out of the room. I remained at the table while Mom looked lost. She then looked over at me.

"I knew," I said. Mom gave me a confused look. "Before Emma. Before the heart. I knew you were Daisy."

"Britt," Mom started.

"I need to go check on Em," I stated interrupting her. Emma was curled up on her bed when I entered her room. I sat next to her, and then her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Emma asked, putting her phone on speaker.

"Hello. Emma," the killer said. "I got your DM. I'll answer your questions when I'm ready. So, did Mommy give you the answers you were looking for?"

"I'm calling the police," Emma said. I had my phone in my pocket and started recording.

"Say anything, and I gut her," the killer threatened. Emma and I shared a look.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want your trust, Emma," he responded.

"Why the hell would I trust you?" Emma asked, bewildered.

"Because I'm the only one around here telling you the truth," the killer replied. "Just ask, Brittany."

"You're sick! I'm done playing your games, and I'm done with you," Emma said hanging up.

'Then I'll find someone else to play with,' the killer sent Emma in a DM.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," I replied.

'Meet me at the coffee house,' Riley sent to both Emma and I. We got ready and headed there.

"And just before Noah and I were about to, you know," Riley said as I sat down. Noah's got game, I smiled. "Tyler finally texted back. He wants our help."

"And you just left the little dude hanging?" Jake asked, tossing his arm over my shoulders. I nudged him playfully. He smirked. "Harsh."

"Jake, bigger issues," Will said. Bromance on the rocks it seems.

"Wait, did you text him back?" Emma asked.

"Yes. He said he didn't do it, but he's afraid that no one's gonna believe him," Riley answered.

"I don't believe him," Brooke said. "I told him to turn himself in."

"Wait, he texted you too?" Emma asked.

"Same time as Riley. Probably suffering from psycho killer's remorse," Brooke stated. She looked annoyed.

"That's not like him," I stated they all looked at me. "Texting Riley, yeah without a doubt, but Brooke? You two couldn't stand each other. There's no way he'd reach out to you."

"Guys, I don't think this is Tyler either," Emma agreed.

"It was from his number," Jake argued.

"And Will got one from Emma's. One she never sent, besides why message now?" I asked. "Tell them, Em."

"It's not him. Someone has been calling and harassing me," Emma said.

"Is that what was going on in the ally the other night?" Will asked.

"Duh, dude, Britt just said that," Jake commented. I lightly elbowed his ribs. "Don't be like that, Babe."

"He's playing games with me. He sent you that text pretending to be me. Well, I'm pretty sure he's doing the same thing again," Emma reasoned. The guys didn't look convinced, and neither did the girls.

"Why would some weirdo pretend to be Tyler on us?" Brooke asked.

"It's hard to explain, but I promise, you can not trust him," Emma said. She wasn't going to fill them in on the juicy details it seems.

"Em., I have no idea who's screwing with you, but I know Tyler. He's afraid and we need to hear him out," Riley stated defensively.

"Riles, he would have texted me not Brooke. You know that," I argued.

"No because this involves Nina," Riley answered. "We all know who side you're on when it comes to her."

"Riley, we need to go to the police," Emma pleaded. Jake tugged me closer. I bit my lip to keep from yelling at her and hold the tears at bay.

"So, he can get shot like Brandon James?" Riley asked.

"No, so no one else dies," I said. Riley slouched after that.

"Riles, I love you. I do, but Tyler might have killed Nina. I vote cops," Brooke stated. Emma, Jake, Will, and I nodded. Riley scoffed.

"If they hurt him, it's on you," Riley said standing up and storming off.

"Riley!" Emma said following after. Brooke followed them. Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek then pushed me after them. I smiled before following the girls. While the guys stayed behind at the coffee house. Riley, Brooke, Emma, and I went to the police station. After talking to Sheriff Hudson, we sat in the waiting chairs.

"Emma. Brittany," Mom said walking in. this can't be good.

"Mom?" Emma asked standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Sheriff Hudson called me," Mom answered. "I'm your Mom."

"So, we checked phone records," Sheriff Hudson said. "These texts were sent from Tyler's account."

"I told you," Riley said, sounding pleased.

"Wait, are you sure?" Emma asked. This wasn't making any sense. "Couldn't someone else have used his phone?"

"It's possible," Sheriff Hudson agreed. "But I think this is our one shot to bring him in. Text Tyler back. You know, ask him to meet up. Someplace public, but where he feels comfortable. Like, the park on Route Nine."

"I don't know. I don't wanna lie," Riley said, crossing her arms. She looked lost.

"Riley, I would do it. I would, but Tyler knows I would totally set him up," Brooke stated. Which was true, another reason it's so odd that he texted her. "You, on the other hand, are an angel."

"Listen, I know that you feel like you're betraying your friend, but if he's innocent, this is his best chance to prove is," Sheriff Hudson said. When she still didn't respond, he added. "It's his only chance."

"It's gonna be okay," Emma said giving Riley a small smile. "We're doing the right thing."

"Are you trying to convince me, or you?" Riley asked. She took her phone back from the sheriff. After a sigh, she sent the text. Re-crossing her arms she sat down.

I sent a message to Kieran, telling him I wouldn't be home for a while because I was at the station. He replied saying that he would be there soon. I chuckled softly and told him not to bother and that it was boring. He would only agree if I agreed to meet him for breakfast. I smiled before agreeing.

"I'm gonna get a water," Riley said. We weren't supposed to leave until they returned with Tyler.

"I hate this waiting," Emma said. "If anything goes wrong, Riley is never going to forgive us."

"It's not Tyler," I said again. He said he'd play with someone else I typed into my phone and showed it to her. I then deleted it before Brooke could see.

"You keep saying that," Brooke stated. She didn't sound convinced. "Em, it won't, but if it did, she totally would, but it won't." She jumped when her phone chimed. "Jesus, when this is over, we need a spa day."

"Who is it?" Emma asked as Brooke picked up her phone.

"Oh, um, it's my dad," Brooke lied holding the phone to her chest. "I'll be back."

I checked my phone for anything to pass the time here. When Riley got back, she sat in-between Emma and I.

"Riles," Emma said. "Talk to me. What are you thinking about?"

"Besides Tyler? Noah," Riley admitted. I smiled at her.

"His slasher talk got you hot and bothered?" I teased. She chuckled and playfully shoved my arm.

"We were having this amazing time, and I just bailed. Jake's right, it was harsh."

"Wow, we need to write this down. Jake? Our Jake, right about something," I laughed.

"Shut up. Besides he's more _your_ Jake not _our_ Jake," Riley teased back. It was good to see her smiling. "I just really like him."

" _Jake_?" I asked and gasped in shock.

"No," Riley chuckled. "Noah."

"I have a feeling that he'll probably give you a second chance," Emma said. She was chuckling with us.

"I know he will," I added.

"Tyler set them up. He didn't show," Mom said walking over to us. I started looking around. Oh God, where's Brooke.

"But he said he'd be there," Riley stated, not understanding why he would lie. We all stood up.

"Where's Brooke?" Emma asked. Voicing my thoughts, she walked towards the entry way. "Where the hell is she?"

Mom, Emma, and I left to check her house. Emma and I took turns calling and texting her. She wasn't replying to any of them. She wasn't at home.

"I wonder if Riley's had any luck?" Mom wondered. I was in the back leaning forward by Emma's shoulder. "We've checked Brooke's house. I can keep driving, but is there anywhere else she might be?"

"I don't know," Emma said.

"Me either," I stated.

"Let me check in with the sheriff," Mom said.

"I'm gonna put the word out. See if anyone's seen Brooke," Emma said.

'Please don't hurt my friends,' Emma sent to the killer. I held my breath when the three little dots popped up indicating a response being typed.

'You're the one who wanted to be done with me.' The killer replied, but he wasn't finished yet. 'Now you have to choose…' 'The good girl or the bad girl.'

Mom was still talking to the sheriff, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I almost couldn't believe what I was reading. Brooke is missing, and Riley's at the station. That's it, I thought. I typed Riley's safe at the station and showed Emma. She shook her head.

'You can't make me do that' Emma replied instead. I erased my message.

'Choose or I choose' he replied.

"Riley," Emma said after calling her. "Are you okay? Where are you? Stay put. I'm coming."

'Do NOT hurt Brooke' Emma sent. I took a deep breath and hoped we didn't just make a huge mistake.

'As you wish' the killer replied.

"We should get back to the station," Mom said.

"I agree," I said, watching Emma lock her phone.

We rode in silence back to the police station. Kieran texted saying he was worried and really wanted to see me. I smiled and told him is he really wanted to waste his evening sitting at the station, I wasn't going to stop him. We entered through the front, when he replied with 'on my way'. The metal detector went off as some cops walked through. Emma's phone rang.

"Brooke! Thank God!" Emma said answering her phone. "She's okay. Where are you? Okay seriously it might not be safe."

"Riley's gone," Mom said returning from the back. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Hey, Britt," Kieran said as he walked in. I couldn't answer.

"I gotta go," Emma said into the phone and hung up.

"What's going on, Britt?" Kieran asked wrapping his arms around me.

"A deputy saw a car that looked like Tyler's leave the station," Mom explained. I leaned into Kieran, and he tightened his grip. "They're going after it now."

Emma put her phone to her ear again and I guessed she was calling Riley. I straightened and looked around as I heard Riley's phone ringing. Emma was looking around too, and I pulled away from Kieran as I looked up.

"Everybody stop!" Emma ordered. I got my breath back and noticed Emma had looked up. "Oh, no." Emma and I ran outside.

"Emma, Brittany, wait," Mom called, but we were gone. I beat Emma to the ladder and when I reached the roof, I ran to Riley's side.

"Riley!" Emma cried. She had just got on the roof. She stopped halfway to us. I was crying, and I stumbled back a few steps. Emma was sobbing loudly while my sorrow was silent. I looked over to Emma and wished I could take back our choice. "I didn't mean to choose."

I saw her collapse down and pull at her hair. Then I felt arms around me and struggled until I heard Kieran say my name. He held me as I cried into his chest. I wished this was some horrible nightmare and I would wake up in the morning and forget it. I could hear Mom saying something but couldn't concentrate on her words. I just wanted Nina and Riley back.

"Britt?" Kieran asked again.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Can you climb down safely?" he asked. I realized we were at the ladder. I nodded, and he slowly let go. "I'll be down right after you."

Not even a minute after I released the ladder, Kieran was holding me again. He walked me around to the front of the building. Emma was beside us. We stood on the front steps and ignored everyone around us.


	4. Aftermath

Scream

Written by Jill Blotevogel based on the script by Dan Dworkin & Jay Beatttie

Fanfiction of Original Character (O.C.) Brittany Duval (Emma's Twin)

 **I apologize for the long wait. I promise this story will be completed. I won't stop midway. Although I'm not sure if I'll do the Halloween special or not yet, but I'm not sure which way yet.**

Season 1 Episode 4 – Aftermath

Emma, Kieran, and I were standing in front of the police station. The cruiser lights were flashing in front of us. Emma was hugging herself and crying while Kieran's arm was wrapped around my shoulder.

"Emma, Britt," Mom said walking up to Emma. She noticed Kieran with me but didn't comment on it. She hugged Emma. "They got him. They got Tyler. He crashed his car. Aw, honey." Emma had started crying again. "I'll be right back. You stay here, okay? Both of you."

"Okay, okay," Emma replied. Mom walked down the steps.

"You should go," I said looking at Kieran. He was about to protest. "Please. Em, needs me."

"Alright, keep me updated, and stay safe," Kieran finally agreed. He gave me a chaste kiss and went around the side of the building. When I looked back to Emma, she was with Noah and Audrey.

"I don't understand," Noah said as I reached them. "I don't understand. Who would kill her? I need to know."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. She whipped her tears and looked at me sadly. "So, do I."

"We going to the wreck site?" I asked her as we climbed into the car.

"Yeah. I need to know if it really was him. Besides, we did this," Emma answered.

"No, this sicko did this. We thought she would be safe there. Looks like…" I stated but couldn't finish my sentence. We had arrived at the wreckage.

"Mom, who is it?" Emma asked. Mom was talking with the sheriff when we arrived.

"Emma? Britt? You shouldn't be here. Come on," Mom replied, trying to get us to leave. We didn't budge.

"Is it Tyler?" Emma asked Sheriff Hudson. She completely ignored Mom. "Is he dead?"

"The driver was decapitated during the crash," Sheriff Hudson replied. He wasn't comfortable with us being here.

"Hey, Sheriff," another officer said.

"Yeah?" the sheriff asked.

"They found this near the car," the officer replied. He held up half of the Brandon James mask. I took a deep breath, and the sheriff took the evidence bag from him.

"That's the Brandon James mask," Emma gasped. I looked away from it to the destroyed car.

"Girls, you should go home," Mom said, her voice was trembling a little.

"I'll drive," I said taking the keys from Emma.

"Honestly, guys, this is a tough one to talk about," Piper's voice filled the air in Emma's room. It was coming from Brooke's phone on the nightstand while she was lying on her side on the bed. Emma was looking out the window, and I was sitting by the door with my back against the wall. I wasn't really wanting to listen to the podcast, but I couldn't ignore it either. "I mean, I've covered some terrible things, but last night I felt it. The hunt for Tyler O'Neill ended is tragedy, and another Lakewood teen lost her life. And the press will be hyping the curse of Brandon James and looking for someone to blame, but I've met these kids. Their loss is impossible to describe. So, I'm not gonna try. My heartfelt condolences go to the friends and family of Riley Marra. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Could you turn that off?" Emma asked on the verge of crying again. Brooke turned the podcast off. "I can't believe she's gone."

"I can't believe I abandoned her," Brooke cried. Although we were all feeling guilty about what happened, Brooke didn't deserve to. I was in a war of my own because neither of them had cried over Nina.

"Brooke, we all did," Emma said, trying to make Brooke feel better. She walked over and sat on her bed.

"But you were worried about me, and I was answering a booty call. To a guy who didn't even show," Brooke cried. I slowly moved over to the bed.

"Brooke, it's not your fault," Emma stated. We shared a look.

"It's… I never thought I would say this, but it's Tyler's," I added. Brooke looked at me through her tears. Emma and her gripped hands. Brooke grabbed her phone.

"You know, I don't think I'm gonna make it through this town hall thing," Brooke said sniffling. She checked her reflection on her screen. Then she tried to wipe the mascara off her cheeks. "None of this waterproof mascara actually is."

"Come here," Emma chuckled sadly. She placed a pillow in her lap, and Brooke laid her head on it. "You can go a day without mascara."

"You know, Riley had those insane long lashes," Brooke commented with a sad laugh. I smiled sadly at her. Inwardly, I was torn between being mad at them for not caring this much about Nina and wishing they weren't going through this pain at all. My phone chimed.

'Hey, Babe, how you holding up?' Jake asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

'Horribly.' I replied.

"Yeah, she never had to wear mascara," Emma chuckled, pulling my attention from my phone.

"That bitch," Brooke laugh-cried softly. My phone chimed again.

"I know," Emma agreed. She stated crying again too. I rubbed Brooke's shoulder and ignored my phone for the moment. "I miss her, too."

"We're gonna be late," I said standing us. They got up as well.

'Coffee later?' Jake asked.

'Maybe. It'll depend on how Em is.' I replied.

"Kieran?" Emma asked.

"Wow, so you'll are a thing," Brooke commented.

"He showed up last night," Emma told her.

"No, it's Jake," I replied. "and maybe."

"They are. Britt, you good to drive?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," I replied grabbing the keys.

When we got there, we sat toward the back of the room. I could see Jake and Will sitting ahead of us and to the right. There were cameras and reporters in the first row. I glanced around to see if Kieran was here but didn't see him. Audrey and Noah were sitting in front of us.

"How you doing, Em?" Audrey asked.

"I've been better," Emma replied.

"My dad's got index cards," Brooke stated angerly. "How can there be talking points today?"

"Good morning, my friends," Mayor Maddox read. "I know that we're all still reeling from the events of the past few days, and the loss to our community is something that we will be feeling for ears to come. Sheriff Hudson?"

"I know that there are a lot of, uh, rumors floating around," Sheriff Hudson said, stepping up to the podium. I checked my phone to see if Kieran had messaged me, and I just didn't hear it but there was nothing. "And I'm here to tell you what we know. Last night, it appears that Tyler O'Neill attacked Riley Marra outside the sheriff's station and then fled the scene. Riley died of her injuries before paramedics could arrive. Now, security footage shows that her assailant was wearing the same mask as the person who killed Nina Patterson." I leaned back in my chair with my jaw clenched. "And that mask was found in the wreckage of Tyler's car. Our M.E. is running forensic test to confirm that the body found inside that car is in fact that of Tyler O'Neill's, but I am confident we've got our man. It's over."

With that final statement, the meeting was over and the sheriff excited the room. I sent a message to Kieran wondering what he was up too. Emma left the room before me, but I quickly joined her to see Audrey talking to the sheriff. She must be asking him about Rachel.

"No one's pinning anything on anyone," Sheriff Hudson said. "Emma, Britt, maybe you should take your friend to see one of the grief counselors."

"Hey, Audrey," Emma said grabbing Audrey's arm to stop her from going after the sheriff. "Come on. I know, Audrey. Look, we're gonna figure this out, I promise."

"Brooke's riding home with her dad," I whispered to Emma as Audrey looked down.

"The crazy thing is, I kind of want it to be Tyler," Audrey admitted.

"I know," Emma replied. We both did.

"I just want it to be over," Audrey added.

"Everyone does. That's what I'm worried about," Emma confessed. I looked at Emma. So, we agree on that at least.

"You think the killer is still out there," Audrey realized.

"I don't know. I hope not. Even if Tyler did kill Riley and Nina, why would he have been the one harassing me?" Emma asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"You're right," Audrey agreed.

"Yeah, besides this was way to easy considering all the work to hide after Nina," I stated.

"Now, he's caught on camera? I don't think so," Emma said. "I'm going to work."

"Britt?" Jake said walking up to us.

"Here," I held the keys out to Emma. She took them and left. "What's up?"

"Coffee?" Jake asked. "Come on you know you want one."

"You paying?" I jokingly asked. He laughed and threw his arm over my shoulders.

"Of course, Darling," he replied. "Besides we need to talk."

"About Riley?" I asked. Since she's the only one any of our friends seem to care about.

"And Nina," he replied.

"Not really what I'm wanting to talk about, Jake," I mumbled after we were in his truck. I stayed by the passenger door.

"Fine. Kieran then," he said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He… what are you and him?" he asked back.

"… Together," I answered hesitantly.

"Why? I mean, you barely know this guy," Jake stated. He was right.

"I… he's nice. Not to pushy and… he gets it. He gets how I feel about Nina and Riley," I replied. Jake hoped out of his truck and I climbed out my side. He walked next to me into the coffee house.

"Fine, I get it. He hurts you, you find me," he replied letting the conversation drop. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. Our friendship was odd but it worked for us. He ordered my coffee. "As promised."

"Thanks," I stated and looked around.

"Gotta go. Text me, Beautiful," he said kissing my cheek and then leaving. I walked over and sat at one of the far tables. Emma came from the back and looked to be cleaning. Will walked in and they talked for a moment. I looked away to check my phone. Still no reply from Kieran. Maybe it was too much for him.

"Hi, Brooke," I answered my phone, when her number flashed.

"Em's working, and I'm grief-shopping. Does _Black Onyx_ sound like a good funeral polish?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, it does. Riley would approve," I answered.

"She would," Brooke agreed, her voice cracking.

"Brooke, I… I'm here if you need me," I stated, hoping she didn't at the moment.

"I know. Thanks for the help, but I gotta go," Brooke ended the call.

I sighed. Looking around, I noticed Emma and Piper talking. Piper left after a minute or two. Emma noticed me and brought me another coffee.

"I'm off in an hour," she told me. I didn't respond. Maybe I should just head home.

"How are you holding up?" Kieran asked as he slid into the seat across from me.

"Um… holding," I replied shocked. "Sorry for… well, you know and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. Like I said I'm here for you," he stated, gently grabbing my hand and holding it.

"Where were you earlier?" I asked.

"The town hall thing? Uh, Dad and I had a disagreement so I stayed home," he answered. "Wait, did you want me there?"

"Just curious. Still having issues with law enforcement?" I joked to lighten the mood.

"Bad boy, remember," Kieran joked back. I chuckled. "The couch seems more comfortable."

"Does it?" I wondered.

Kieran smirked and pulled me to my feet. I quickly grabbed the new coffee before he led me to the couch. He sat next to the arm and pulled me down, into his side and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We sat in silence for I while and I just relaxed into him. Kieran remained quiet while I sipped my coffee and for that I'm extremely grateful. Talking was nowhere on my list of things to do at the moment, until a thought struck me.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked before realizing it. He chuckled.

"You weren't home. So, I decided to try here. If you weren't here, I would have asked Emma," he answered still chuckling.

"Texting would work better," I replied.

"Forgot my phone on the charger at the house," he stated.

"Oh," I sighed. "Sorry, just a bit on edge I guess."

"With how this town seems. I'm glad you are," he replied holding me tighter. I smiled softly.

"Ready?" Emma asked. She was standing at the edge of the couch.

"Hmm?" I hummed confused. "Oh, yeah. I'll see you later."

"I'll text you when I go home," Kieran replied giving me a chaste kiss before letting me get up.

"I figured you would have told him to buzz off. When I gave you your coffee, it seemed you wanted to be alone," Emma stated once we were in the car.

"He didn't really talk. Besides it's my advice you took, I just… don't know how to act right now," I said, looking out the window.

"It was my call. We're gonna catch this bastard," Emma replied as we arrived home. She checked the mail while I just went to grab a water from the fridge. I heard Emma go upstairs.

"Britt!" Emma yelled. I jumped – startled – and ran up to her room. She was sitting on her bed and when I got closer, I noticed there was a yearbook in front of her. 'THE TRUTH LIES WHERE THE MASK WAS MADE' was written with red sharpie above a scribbled-out photo. "It's Dad's picture. The other '94 victims are cut out."

"Where the mask was made? Does that mean the hospital?" I wondered. "We should take it to the sheriff."

"I don't know. I wanna show it to Noah," Emma stated closing the book.

"He's probably at work. I'll drive," I said grabbing the keys. We walking into the shop to see Noah and Audrey standing at the counter.

"Noah?" Emma called before following my lead to the counter. She stood between Audrey and I with Noah on the other side.

"Emma. Britt. Uh, welcome to my nightmare," Noah slurred a little. He's been drinking.

"What's up?" Audrey asked.

"I got this in the mail," Emma said pulling the yearbook out of her bag. "I think the killer is sending me some weird message."

"I think we should take it to the sheriff. Emma doesn't agree," I said.

"A yearbook?" Noah scoffed. "That's not so weird or illegal. Oh, Holy Manson Family album!" Emma was turning the pages.

"Hey!" Audrey said slapping his shoulder.

"Sorry," Noah stated. "Just… These were Brandon's victims."

"He stole their faces," Audrey commented.

"And then scratched out our dad's," Emma added reaching his page. "The only survivor."

"I guess Tyler could have sent this, but it seems a little analog for a killer who's been using social media and cell cloning," Noah stated confused.

"Well, I mean he is taking me to the past," Emma stated.

"Us. He's taking us to the past," I corrected.

"Right," Emma agreed.

"Is this the message?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah. _The truth lies where the mask was made_ ," Emma read.

"You know, the mask Brandon James wore was actually a surgical mask," Noah said. "Some say it was all that held his face together…"

"Noah," Audrey interrupted.

"Okay, okay. Just… It was to protect his surgeries from infection, post-op," Noah stated.

"So, who made it?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Brandon's surgeries were done at Lakewood General, out on the turnpike, but it closed down, like, six or seven years ago," Noah explained. Knowing Emma, your next stop will be Lakewood General. "Please tell me we're going there!"

"No. We're… We're not going anywhere," Emma lied closing the book.

"But it's a great lead!" Noah protested.

"Or a trap," I countered. "It feels more like a trap then a lead."

"Look, I know that you want to do something for Riley, and I do, too. But, uh…This could be a trap. Britt's right," Emma stated. "We should take it to the sheriff."

"Uh, yeah, fine. Okay. Yeah, go be law-abiding and whatever. I've got some grief-gaming to do," Noah stated grabbing his drink and headset.

"I'll catch you later," Emma was telling Audrey as I walked outside. Emma and Audrey walked out together a few minutes later.

"So, we are going to the hospital," I stated.

"You don't have to go," Audrey snipped.

"Em's going. I'm going so get over it," I replied.

"If it is Tyler, then there's no trap," Emma cut in. I looked at her.

"If it is Tyler, then there's no trap," Emma said.

"If it isn't, then the killer's still out there," I countered. "Which means trap."

"Let's go," Emma said.

"I'm driving," Audrey said. The ride was quiet inside the cab.

"Okay, so what do you think?" Emma asked as we climbed out of the car.

"Uh, second thoughts are settling in," Audrey replied.

"I'm still thinking this is a trap, and we shouldn't be here," I added.

"Britt, this guy killed Riley at the police station, and Nina in her house. He recorded it, and I know for a fact he was outside our house the other night. If he wanted to kill us, he's had plenty of chances," Emma stated.

"That's sketchy logic," Audrey scoffed. Emma's face fell a little. "But it almost makes sense. All right, let's gear up."

Audrey opened the hatch and handed Emma a pink taser. She was still going through her bag in the back when Emma gave me a look. I had to chock back a laugh. Rocker Audrey had a pink taser. She held a tire-iron out to me.

"You have a stun gun?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Over-protective Dad," Audrey replied placing the strap over her shoulder. "If your psycho friend shows up, push the button, jam it into his junk."

"Sounds effective. What about you?" Emma asked. Audrey held up a prybar.

"I'm old-school, like Britt," Audrey answered.

"Great," Emma replied.

"Maybe we should have Mom get you a stun gun," I commented nudging Emma's shoulder. She laughed, and Audrey shut the hatch.

"You ready?" Audrey asked as we stood in front of the boarded-up entrance.

"Yeah," we replied together. Audrey pulled two of the boards loose, and then we could enter through the hole made.

"After you," Audrey waved to the opening.

"Thanks," Emma said her tone slightly sarcastic. Audrey chuckled.

I ducked in while they were still talking. Turning the flashlight on my phone on, I heard them climb in behind me. Emma used her phone's flashlight as well while Audrey lifted her camcorder with its light on. Walking down the empty hall, I looked at old flyers on the walls. We entered a large room with half-walls that looked like the information desks.

"This place is huge," Emma commented spinning around to look over the whole room with a few more halls.

"Maybe we should split up," Audrey suggested.

"Hey, that's not even remotely funny," Emma said before I could respond.

"Just a thought," Audrey said with a smile.

"It's not funny," Emma argued. She walked a few steps away.

"Just messing with you," Audrey mumbled.

"This way," Emma said. Either she was ignoring Audrey's last statement or she didn't hear it.

"Okay," Audrey agreed. I followed behind. Something didn't feel right about this. "If Tyler did send you that yearbook, we're following a dead man's trail."

"Right, or a live man's trap," Emma stated.

"That's what worries me. I don't believe Tyler did all of this. The call was nothing like him," I added. "So, keep an eye out."

"Who's to say a woman couldn't torture and kill just as well as a man?" Audrey asked. I knew she'd mention that at some point.

"Good point," I agreed.

"Well, it was a man's voice that called me," Emma argued. She looked at me. "You heard it as well."

"A voice like this?" the killer's voice asked. Emma gasped and turned freaked out. I gripped the tire-iron and was prepared to swing. Audrey held up her phone and said in her regular voice. "$1.99 voice-changer app. We used it for Rachel's zombie movie."

"Please do not do that again," Emma gasped.

"I agree. Some warning would have been nice. I almost took a swing at your head," I added.

"I'm just saying, it could be anyone," Audrey defended her actions.

"She does have a point. Anyone could have that app," I said.

"Ugh," Emma groaned as Audrey continued down the hall. We followed after her. I paused when a clank sounded. It was faint and I could tell if it came from ahead of us or behind. I scanned the hall behind us for a moment and then turned to see Audrey with her light on the floor. A foot-long red stain was smeared along the floor. It was dry. "God. Well, this can't be good."

"It keeps going," Audrey stated. Her and Emma shared a look.

I took a deep breath before following them down the hall. It led through the door the door before us and past a semi-clear plastic sheet that divide the hall. The faint clank happened again at the same time the plastic was moved. Emma looked back, but then kept moving forward. There was a set of double doors in front of us. On it was a mask with a hood in the same red color.

"We should call this in," I said not liking this in the least.

"Not yet, but at least he's been here. So, we are on the right track," Emma said. More like the stupid track, I thought.

"What do you want to do then?" Audrey asked. I looked behind us again trying to hear anything.

"I want to find that son of a bitch," Emma declared. I gripped the tire-iron as she opened the door.

"Me, too," Audrey agreed. They walked through and I followed. We walked through another sheet of plastic, and then another. A blue hospital sheet was laying over a lump on a table. It had a large red stain in the center.

"Oh, God," Emma gasped walking around the table. Flies were buzzing around the table which leaves no doubt about what's under the blanket. Emma removed the blanket which released a gag inducing stench and a dissected pig carcass without its head. "Is that a pig?"

"Yeah," I said, covering my nose. "And it's been dissected."

"Oh, God, I'm never eating bacon again," Audrey gagged. She stepped around the table.

"The hearts gone," Emma commented. Audrey gave her a weird look.

"Probably the one Mom received," I added quietly.

"So, is the head," Audrey stated, not hearing me.

"Our mom got a heart in a box," Emma explained to her and she looked paler. "This is where it's from."

"Lovely. Help me find a light," Audrey said moving away from the table. I stepped back as well. Emma found a switch and when she flipped it multiple x-rays lining the walls. They looked like they were of Brandon James. "Noah was right."

"It's Brandon James," Emma stated after taking a closer look at the x-rays. "oh, my God, this must be where they tried to fix him."

"Considering that's why we are here, its not that surprising. Although I can't see why these are here," I said looking at an ultrasound photo.

Emma walked to the other side of the room, and we followed. There was a room off the side of this one that we entered. Audrey was looking through a book on the counter, while Emma flipped through one on the table just inside the entrance, and I looked around. There where two chairs and a mattress with a cabinet like shelf along the wall.

"The masks were custom made for Brandon's face after each one of his surgeries," Emma commented.

"There's mare than one?" Audrey asked appalled. "Fabulous."

"It looks like someone has been staying here," I stated walking over to the mattress. The otter door closes, and we all jump.

"Look," Emma said. She hides behind a wall close to the entrance, Audrey ducks by the counter, and I stand next to the shelf out of sight. Someone with a flashlight is moving closer. Audrey swings her prybar while Emma holds out the taser. I move forward with the tire-iron raised only to stop short.

"Noah!" I exclaimed. Seconds before Emma tased. He jumped back out of her reach and only received part of the current causing him to fall.

"What?" Emma asked, looking at me.

"It's Noah," I said going to where he fell.

"Noah?" Audrey asked in disbelief. "What the hell?"

"Did you just try to tase my man-parts?" Noah asked. I chuckled. "Not funny!"

"Get up," Emma said. Audrey and her gave him a hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Does that really require an explanation?" Noah asked instead. Audrey picked up his flashlight. "You know I wanna make this guy pay just as must as you do."

"Hey. Don't blame Emma. Blame me," Audrey said.

"Guys, we have bigger problems," Emma stated.

"Holy Christmas. Oh, I knew it!" Noah commented as he looked around the room. "Oh, it's a genuine killer's lair."

"That's a thing?" Emma asked. I shook my head at her. Only in the movies, I thought. Then a chill went down my spine.

"Oh, please don't get him started," Audrey begged.

"A lair is an extension of the killer's psychosis. The root cellar in _Psycho_ , Kevin Spacey's apartment in _Seven_ , Hannibal Lecter's kitchen. I mean, every fictional killer has one," Noah explained.

"Except this isn't fiction, Noah, and real serial killers don't have a lair," I interrupted him.

"Then explain this," Noah said looking around.

"So, he's been living here?" Emma asked.

"I highly doubt it," Noah said. He was finally seeing what I meant. "No, this looks staged. I mean, Britt's right. You see lairs on TV, not in real life. Take _Pretty Little Liars_. They're always chock-full of bloody clues and creepy unrealistic icons. I mean, seriously, how would A get her hands on four Victorian dolls that look just like the main characters? There do you shop for that?"

"Evil American Girl Doll store," Audrey replied sarcastically. Noah scoffed.

"I can't believe you three came here without me," Noah stated.

"Yeah, you're right. After you," Emma said pointing towards a dark back area. Noah walked ahead. A metal table was in the somewhat cramped space. I looked at the shelves on the walls.

"This is Rachel's," Audrey stated. I looked over at the table but couldn't see anything on it for Emma was blocking my view.

"Nina's necklace," Emma stated. I moved to the other side and starred at it.

"This is Riley's keychain," Noah added. "Bastard took souvenirs."

"Jesus…" Emma gasped.

"There's only one thing off about this," I mentioned. "Why lay them out? Why give proof of killing Rachel?"

"Emma, Britt," Audrey said. We followed her light.

"It's the missing yearbook photos," Noah commented. "It's you two."

"You're the star of the show. Well, one of you is," Audrey said. My face on the photo was scratched out. "I think we should go."

"Yeah, the charm is starting to wear off," Noah agreed.

"It had charm?" I asked annoyed.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Audrey asked. I looked over to see Emma standing by Nina's laptop.

"Oh, my God, that's Nina's laptop," Emma replied.

"What?" Audrey asked. Emma grabbed rubber gloves and put them on.

"The police have been looking for this," Emma said picking it up.

"In bet," Audrey agreed. When Emma powered it up, it had different files on the desktop.

"Whoa. Folders for all her friends?" Emma wondered. "Except you. Maybe photos?"

"Was she friends with the mayor?" Noah asked. I remained quiet. "Principal Showalter?"

"The sheriff," Audrey added.

"Nina, what the hell were you doing?" Emma wondered. Emma clicked on one.

"They're encrypted. I could get'em open," Noah stated. "But I'd need some time."

"I got it," Audrey said reaching for the laptop.

"Wait, hold on," Emma protested. "Britt?"

"Emma, we gotta take this," Audrey argued. I was grateful for that.

"This is evidence," Emma countered. "We should let the police deal with this."

"Because they handled the Riley situation so well," Noah scoffed.

"Emma, there's a file with your name on it," Audrey added. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"I just feel like this is all a test," Emma said. "And when I fail, people die."

"Besides, this isn't exactly a safe place," I added.

"Do you know the password?" Audrey asked.

"I've never opened any of those files," I answered.

"Do you?" Emma asked. I sighed.

"Yes," I answered reluctantly.

"We didn't come here to do nothing," Audrey protested. A strange sound reached our ears.

"Hey, guy, someone's coming," Noah stated.

"Let's go," I urged.

"Wait, does your camera have an SD card?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, hang on," Audrey said. She removed her SD card and handed it to Emma. I bit my lip. Although I had never seen what was in those files, I knew what was in most of them.

"Okay, come on, come on. Okay," Emma said putting the SD in the laptop.

"Come on, Emma, hurry up," Noah called quietly.

"How much longer?" Audrey asked.

"Ten seconds," Emma answered.

"We don't have ten seconds," Audrey protested.

"I know. I know. I know," Emma said although she wasn't moving.

"UH, perimeter alert. Guys," Noah stated. I was half tempted to tell them so we could leave.

"It's almost there. Five seconds," Emma said.

"Hey, seriously, guys, we gotta go," Noah urged as the door to the pig room opened. "Guys, we gotta go. Are we done?"

"Come on. Let's go. Hurry up," Audrey said. I moved over to Noah.

"Emma, we gotta go," Noah begged.

"Okay, all right. We're done," Emma said grabbing the SD card. "We got it. We got it. We got it. Okay, okay. Okay, let's go, let's go." Emma put the laptop back and we moved back through to the main room. "Wait, guys, what's that?"

"We don't have time," I stated as I stopped to turn.

"Oh, it's Brandon's mask," Noah commented and I looked up.

"Leave it. We gotta go!" Audrey stated. Emma ignored her and walked closer.

"There might be DNA on it," Emma said grabbing it. A head fell from behind it. We all screamed.

"Oh, my God," Emma said as we ran.

"Oh, man, that is wrong!" Noah exclaimed.

"That is Tyler's head!" Emma cried out. I lagged behind the rest to watch our backs.

"There's no way he killed anybody," Audrey stated.

"I believe I said that it wasn't him," I said.

"Come on. He's coming," Emma said turning.

"Crap we gotta go!" Noah agreed. We heard someone behind us.

"There's four of us, and we could be running into his trap," I commented.

"Just run," Emma said. So, we did. We ran back the way we came in.

"Back exit," Audrey said. "Go on."

"That side," Emma exclaimed when the hall was blocked with desks. We all screamed as a flashlight shone on us. I raised the tire-iron and moved in front of Emma. The light lowered and the sheriff came into view.

"You four with me, now," he said. I lowered my weapon. He took us back to the station. Mom was waiting for us.

"What were you thinking?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" the sheriff asked. He was beyond angry. "Every piece of evidence in that hospital is potentially inadmissible because of you!"

"How did you know we where there?" Emma asked instead of answering. That was the trap, although not the one I was worried about.

"Anonymous tip. Someone saw you guys breaking in. We swept that place a week ago, looking for Tyler. There was nothing," the sheriff explained. "So, why were you there?"

"Emma, tell him," I said. She looked at Mom before answering the sheriff.

"A package came to the house. The 1994 Lancers yearbook. He cut out people's faces. He wrote things," Emma said.

"Oh, my God, Emma," Mom sounded crestfallen.

"Why didn't you come straight here?" Sheriff Hudson asked.

"Because the last time I came here," Emma snapped. Don't say it, please, don't say it. "It didn't really end that well."

"Hey, that's not fair," Mom said, kneeling in front of Emma.

"Mom, none of this is fair," Emma replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Mom asked. When Emma didn't reply, she looked at me. "Britt?"

"To try and stop more people from dying," Emma answered. "Britt, she wanted to come here. We said it wasn't Tyler. No one believed us."

"But you believe us now, right?" Audrey asked.

"Well, considering his head is in that hospital and his body is in the car, yeah," Sheriff Hudson said.

"Glad we cleared that up," Noah said standing.

"Sit down. Don't move," the sheriff commanded. "I'm gonna need your camera, Audrey. Now, all of you, get out of here. Go home. Do me a favor. Any further contact, you call me. Immediately."

"Let' go," Mom said and we all stood up.

"Get out of here," Sheriff Hudson added. We left.

After we got home, Emma and I went up to our rooms. I sat on my bed going through all my photos on my laptop. This time I pulled up all the photos with me and either Nina or Riley. There was one of the three of us together, and I made it my background photo. Smiling sadly, I turned off my laptop and curled up in my bed to sleep.

The following morning Emma left for work while I stayed home. I was debating on texting Kieran and seeing what he was up to or just staying home to think. Deciding that I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts at the moment, I picked up my phone. Just then it chimed with a new message. When I checked the message, I almost dropped my phone. Noah must have hacked into the files, but why would he mass message Emma's first-time having sex with Will. Unless it wasn't him, and it was another trap.

"Noah? What happened?" I asked when he answered his phone.

"I… I don't know," he said. He sounded panicked. "I by passed the password and the only file that copied was Emma's. When I opened it, it just sent. I couldn't stop it."

"It's not your fault. I'll see you guys later," I stated hanging up. Poor Emma.


	5. Exposed

Scream

Written by Jill Blotevogel based on the script by Dan Dworkin & Jay Beatttie

Fanfiction of Original Character (O.C.) Brittany Duval (Emma's Twin)

Season 1 Episode 5 – Exposed

The following Monday at school, I could hear everyone talking about Emma's video. They quieted down as I walked by. I was tempted to snap at a few of the girls who I knew weren't proper little virgins, but I didn't want to start anything in the hallway. Once I finally made it to my locker, I looked over to see if Emma was at hers. She wasn't and I sighed wondering how she was dealing with this all and how there was a video of her and Will in the first place.

"Em," I heard Will call and I turned to the left. It looked like they were arguing; however, before I could decide to interfere or not, Kieran leaned against the lockers next to me.

"You okay?" he asked. I closed my locker.

"Better than Em is," I answered. I was a little mad at him since he never texted or replied to my messages after the coffee house, but I didn't think it was overly important at the moment. Will walked off and Emma went to her locker. "I need to check on her."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Kieran said, and kissed my cheek with a smile. He's confusing I thought as he walked off. I shook my head and then walked to Emma. She had just put her phone in her pocket and slammed her locker.

"You… What's up?" I asked noticing the look on her face. She held up a photo of her and Will with JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER written in red (just like the yearbook).

"I'm the star of the show," she stated, crumpling the photo.

"That bastard!" I hissed.

"Let's just get to class," Emma grumbled. I couldn't tell by her look if she wanted to cry or punch something, possibly both. We walked in silence to Mr. Branson's classroom. Instead of sitting by Kieran, I sat behind Brooke and in front of Jake. Emma took the seat next to Brooke.

"Hello, Beautiful," Jake whispered.

"Hi, Jakey," I replied, and he scoffed playfully.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked Amy as she sat in the seat behind Emma. The one Riley normally sat in.

"You got a problem?" Amy asked. Her and Brooke never get along.

"Yeah, I do. That's Riley's seat," Brooke snapped. I tensed. "Forever."

Amy huffed but gathered her things and moved to a different seat. Jake started rubbing my shoulders and after a moment I relaxed. He stopped and dropped his hands to the back of my seat. Mr. Branson walked in as Noah turned to Emma. I assumed he was apologizing for the video again.

"Okay, everybody," Mr. Branson started after clearing his throat. He sighed. "We are still reeling from Riley's death, but we do have learning to do. Noah, I know you two were scene partners…"

"Uh, yeah, I think I'm just gonna sit this one out. If that's okay," Noah interrupted and even though it was worded as a question, I don't think he meant it as one.

"I understand. That's fine, but we will resume our scene work next week. Let's get back to Hawthorne," Mr. Branson said walking to the chalkboard and writing as he spoke. " _The Scarlet Letter_. It's a classic tale of hypocrisy, misogyny, and female oppression."

"Mr. Branson, seriously, with all the cyber-bullying and GIFs and mayhem going down… who cares?" Jake asked. I turned and mouthed thank you to him and he smiled.

"Actually, Jake, it's very relevant," Mr. Branson argued. "See, the birth of Hester Prynne's illegitimate child led to her being essentially outed and cyber-bullied, Puritan style."

"It just takes nine months instead of nine seconds," Kieran commented. I looked at him shocked, and before I could add anything to the conversation my phone chimed. I saw a photo of Emma and Will and closed the GIF.

"Exactly," Mr. Branson agreed with him. Assholes, I thought.

"Or, uh, three minutes, right?" Rob asked leaning over Will.

"Shut the hell up!" Will snapped, hitting his desk and standing up to glare at Rob.

"Will, stop! It's enough," Emma said standing.

"Sit down, Will, back off," Mr. Branson ordered. Will sat down. "Emma, are you okay?"

"No. uh, I'm not okay. Um… I know our thoughts are all with the friends that we've lost, and so I just wanted to remind everyone that there's a candlelight vigil downtown tonight at 7:00, and I hope that all of you will make it," Emma said. I smiled at her and the bell rang.

"See you later, Beautiful," Jake said, gathering his things and leaving. I walked out with Emma.

"People are dicks," Kieran said from behind us. You are one as well, I thought back.

"You saw the video?" Emma asked although I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Nope. Not interested," he stated. He smirked at me and put his arm around my shoulders. I was too shocked he hadn't seen it to shrug his arm off.

"You really didn't watch it?" Emma wondered. She was also shocked.

"I'm not interested in you," Kieran stated. Emma and I both stopped walking, causing him to stop as well. Emma turned to look at him as I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Look, I'm sorry about Riley."

"Yeah, it's been a rough couple of days," Emma responded. She noticed his arm and relaxed a little. "What happened to you after the coffeehouse? You just disappeared."

"I, uh, I had to drive up to Bloomington to deal with insurance stuff. My mom's accident," Kieran answered.

"You okay?" I asked, feeling bad about being mad at him.

"Yeah, just wanted to get it over with. Tell me what happened at that hospital? Did the case files lead you there?" he asked.

"Not exactly," I stated sharing a look with Emma.

"Someone led us there," Emma stated. I'm guessing she thought that I had filled Kieran in already. "You know, it feels like he planned this video leak. I mean I thought I, that we, were doing the right thing. Trying to find the truth and really, he was just putting my humiliation in my own hands."

"Em…" I trailed off not knowing how to make this right.

"You're okay," Kieran stated.

"I am not okay. I am scared every time I get a phone call. Every time I get a text. Everything that I am doing is backfiring," Emma said. She looked scared and I tensed wondering how Kieran was going to react to the news that the Killer was communicating with us well more specifically with Emma. "I just… I'm done. I'm gonna let the cops deal with it now."

"Look, I…" Kieran started. His grip had tightened on me, but Emma shook her head and left. "How are you? Really?"

"The same," I mumbled.

"You don't have to be afraid," Kieran said. I smiled at him.

"You took that well," I commented. His eyes locked with mine.

"What?" he wondered.

"The killer contacting us," I elaborated.

"My dad was practically raving about it when he got home," Kieran explained. I slumped a little. That was the second time I had practically accused him of something underhanded. "Hey, it's fine. I get it. At least your calling me out on it and not just turning and running."

"Ha-ha," I fake laughed at him. He chuckled, gave me a kiss and went to his next class. The rest of the day passed quickly.

At the candlelight, I remained in front of Nina's photos. Her parents had already left and I had a few boxes of her things in my room. I kept blinking back tears. I finally looked away and saw Emma trying to comfort Audrey. I was about to go find Brooke when I saw Piper walk up to Emma. In a split-second decision, I decided to join my sister.

"I'm trying," Emma chuckled sadly. "We all are."

"So, Audrey, she really like Rachel, huh?" Piper asked.

"I'm pretty sure the feeling was mutual," Emma replied. I glanced over to see Audrey leaning into Noah for support. "What?"

"Um, it's just…" Piper started. She looked slightly uncomfortable. "I talked to Rachel's parents, and they said that Audrey really intimidated Rachel, and that she could get her to do things that she wouldn't normally do."

"Maybe that's the only way her parents could justify their daughter liking a girl," Emma quickly defended Audrey. I smiled. Even though I don't care for Audrey, Emma does.

"Mmm. Maybe, sure. It's just… it's hard to know the truth unless you have the whole story," Piper added. I walked away to find Brooke. She was placing a rose next to Riley's photos.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked walking up with a box of candles. I hadn't realized she had followed me.

"Yeah, yeah," Brooke said. She took some of the candles to start passing out.

"Miss Duval, and Miss Duval," an unknown woman said walking up to us. Emma and I both stopped. "Uh, Detective Lorraine Brock. I was hoping I could speak with the both of you."

"Uh, yeah. We're kind of in the middle of something," Emma said, offensively. I crossed my arms.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry. I meant tomorrow," Detective Brock stated. Sure, you did, I thought. "I'm working out of the sheriff's office. So, uh, 7:30? If that's not too early?"

"We have school," I stated.

"You'll be excused for the day," she replied.

"Sure, we could do that," Emma stated.

"I'm sorry about your friends. I'll see you tomorrow," Detective Brock stated and walked away. I doubt she really cared.

"I don't like her," I told Emma. Then Mom walked over.

"Everything okay?" Mom asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing's okay," Emma answered.

"Oh, I know," Mom said giving Emma a hug. Emma then left to finish passing out candles. "Britt?"

"We have to talk to Detective Brock in the morning," I stated.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"It's fine. I need to go help Em," I replied walking off. After we finished passing them all out, Brooke, Noah, Emma, and I were up front to give speeches.

"Riley was six when her family first moved to Lakewood. She was super tiny and completely silent. For the first couple of days in our class, I was convinced that she didn't speak English, so…" Emma chuckled sadly. "This one day, I tried speaking to her very loudly, thinking in my six-year-old brain that maybe that would help, and then this one day, she just turned to me and she said… she… Um, sorry, she, uh, turned to me and she said… Sorry," Emma said backing away from the stand as Noah reached out to her.

"Uh, I think the point is, Riley got over her shyness. I mean, I know that I would never have had the nerve to go up to someone as beautiful as her," Noah took over the speech. I moved beside Emma to see if she was okay. Her phone chimed and I could no longer hear anything as the words registered in my mind.

'Tell that cop about me and you'll get your mom's heart in a box! You too, Brittany.' Emma started to scan the crowd again.

"Riley was amazing," Noah said, and I realized I was calming down. I looked over at Emma as we lit our candles. We then started lighting other peoples candles and they would light more candles. I turned and Emma was gone. I walked around almost in a panic when I found her. She was at the back of the crowd with a weird look on her face.

The following morning, we went to the station to talk to the detective. Mom remained out of the office in the waiting chairs while Emma and I went and sat across from Detective Brock. I still couldn't shake the fact that she made me uneasy.

"I understand someone was calling you," Detective Brock stated. I looked at Emma giving her the lead in this conversation. The detective seemed to notice as well.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I've read the incident reports. Now, I know that you, that both of you doubted that Tyler was the killer. You were right. So, what did this person have to say?" she asked. Emma looked out at Mom and remained quiet. Detective Brock followed her look. "Emma?"

"Uh, nothing. It was just some Brandon James crank trying to scare me. I over reacted," Emma chuckled nervously. The detective didn't look convinced.

"Did you know Rachel Murray?" Detective Brock asked.

"No, we had a mutual friend," Emma answered.

"Audrey Jensen?" the detective wondered.

"Yeah," Emma replied.

"And you?" she asked me.

"Never and no mutual friends," I answered.

"Hmm. Three of the victims were clearly related, but Rachel Murray's staged suicide, it's an anomaly," she paused for a moment and when we didn't respond she continued. "Well, it seems as though the killer wanted to send a message that only the medical examiner would get."

"Well, you'd have to ask our mom about that," Emma and I replied together.

"That's right. Your mom is the M.E. your dad is the only surviving victim of Brandon James, and your photo was found at that hospital. These aren't all coincidences, are they?" the detective asked.

"Technically it was my photo," Emma said.

"Yeah, my face was crossed out," I added. The detective sighed.

"What's going on?" she asked. Emma and I both remained quiet. When she realized we weren't going to say anything else, she got up and opened the door so we could leave.

"That was fast," Mom commented.

"We told her what we could," Emma stated.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Mom asked, her expression was troubled.

"You said there were things you couldn't tell us because you wanted to protect us," Emma said as we were walking to the exit.

"I'm starting to regret that now," Mom commented.

"Too late. It goes both ways," Emma said. We left while Mom stayed.

Later that day Emma had to work, and I needed caffeine. After a while of sitting at the table, starring into my coffee, Jake sat next to me. While my coffee had gone cold a while ago, his was steaming with ice in it. I chuckled.

"Torturing the ice?" I asked with a smile.

"You know me," Jake proclaimed. He laughed. "I'll get you another."

"No, it'll just end up the same way," I said.

"Brooke's gonna tell Emma," Jake said.

"Tell her what?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Tell Emma what Jake?"

"I can't believe it. I was sure you knew," he stated.

"Knew what?" I asked getting annoyed.

"The video," Jake said. My jaw dropped. They didn't.

"No," I whispered horrified. I looked over at Emma sitting with Brooke. Brooke tensed and closed her eyes.

"Nina bet him. So, he did. I thought you knew," Jake commented.

"That video would have never existed if I knew," I stated. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Sorry, Beautiful. I really thought… it doesn't matter now. I have to go," Jake said. "Love you, B."

"Later, J," I replied and he smiled. Then he left, and my heart broke for my sister. I left to walk around and clear my head before Emma got off work. When I got back, Emma was sitting next to Piper.

"…that doesn't turn to utter crap," Emma was saying as I reached them. She sniffled.

"Yeah. I hear that," Piper said. Her attention was fully on Emma, and Emma's was on the ground. So, neither had noticed me yet.

"Aren't you supposed to say something like, _Hang in there. It's gonna get better?_ " Emma asked looking up. She noticed me but didn't say anything.

"I could, but it'd be a lie," Piper stated. Emma scoffed. "Life is like Charlie Brown and his football. That bitch Lucy keeps yanking it away, but you gotta keep kicking."

"What got yanked away from you?" Emma asked. I had to silently applaud Piper for that saying.

"Well, it would just sound like some angsty Southern playwright BS," Piper half-laughed.

"Tell me," Emma encouraged.

"My dad was murdered. I was too young to remember him, and the police never solved it. Honestly, I don't think they tried," Piper admitted. I felt bad for her.

"I am so sorry," Emma said, truthfully.

"Thanks," Piper said.

"Is that why you do this?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I started asking questions as soon as I could talk, and I kind of never stopped. So, I guess we both have dark daddy issues," Piper joked to lighten the mood.

"We three," I commented.

"Oh, hi, Britt," Piper smiled as she stood up. "Um, well…"

"Hey," Emma stood up too. "Piper, I… I know my dad's alive, but he's been gone for most of my life. So… I know how hard that is."

"Well, we all have our demons. Right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Emma agreed.

"Hang in there," Piper encouraged. "Okay."

As she walked off, I saw Will get out of his truck. I looked at Emma and she looked pissed. I couldn't tell if it was at Will and I or just Will. Then again, she probably thought that I knew about all of this. So, I waited. She sighed.

"Want me to handle him?" I asked.

"No, I will," she stated. She walked to him.

"Hey, I was hoping you were working today," Will said. It looked like he was about to hug her.

"Will, do not!" Emma snapped raising her arms to stop him. Looking confused, he did.

"Whoa. You alright?" he asked. I crossed my arms so I wouldn't move forward like I wanted. Emma slapped him, and my jaw dropped. Damn, go sis, I thought. Will scoffed. "What?"

"I was a bet?" Emma asked.

"I… Em, I am so sorry," Will said. He didn't even try to deny it. You're not talking your way out of this one, I thought. "You have every right to be mad."

"Oh, thank you so much for your permission!" Emma exclaimed. She was beyond pissed now. "Of course, I am mad, Will. I am humiliated! Just yesterday, you were swearing to me that you had no idea how this happened, and now I find out that everything was a lie. I mean, how is it possible that that is all that I was to you?"

"No, Em, that's never all you were to me!" Will tried to defend himself.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Emma asked stopping him. "The worst part is you didn't even have the guts to tell me in all of the time that we were together. I had to find out from Brooke."

"Okay, look, Nina's, Nina's challenge was messed up, no doubt, okay? But that's never what you were to me, okay?" Will tried to explain. "This was real. Em, I love you!"

"Wow. You sound like a bad romantic comedy. Except we didn't meet cute. We meet sick-twisted. There's no going back," Emma said turning to walk away.

"Em?" Will grabbed for her arm.

"Do not touch me!" Emma stated. Will dropped his arm.

"Can't we please just talk?" Will asked.

"No, we can't. Because we're not friends. We're not together. We're done," Emma said and walked away.

"Em?" Will called after her. She ignored him, and I joined her as she passed me. We walked in silence home. The front door slammed when Emma got inside. I waited a moment before going into the kitchen where she was. I sat at the table across from her.

"Em…" I started.

"Did you know?" she asked cutting me off.

"Not until Jake told me today, while Brooke was telling you," I answered.

"Really?" she asked. She didn't believe me.

"Yes, I would have never let it happen if I knew. Him sleeping with Nina yes, but this… I had no idea," I said. "If I did, I would have stopped it and if I found out later, I would have erased that video."

"Fine. The other files on her laptop," Emma stated. I bit my lip.

"I didn't lie. I've never seen what they were, but Nina told me she was using it for blackmail," I said.

"And you were okay with her blackmailing people?" Emma asked appalled.

"It wasn't just her," I mumbled.

"You were…" she started.

"No. no, not me. Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"I…" Emma started. "Actually no. I don't. Will and I are done. Brooke… I'm so mad at, but she told me, and that counts for something."

"I'm sorry, Em," I said, and I meant it. No matter how much I hated Will, Emma loved him and she was hurting.

'We need to talk,' I sent to Jake.

'Sure, B. Tomorrow.' He replied.

Walking through the halls at school, I saw Jake and Will with Brooke by their bags on the floor. I got closer to Brooke.

"If you wanna have a full-on psychotic melt-down, why don't you take it home to the chickens and cows?" Jake taunted. What the fuck did I just walk into, I thought. Will's left fist connected with Jake's nose, and Jake fell to the ground. "I'm done trying to help you!"

"Yeah, you got that right," Will answered leaning down to grab Jake's shirt. Jake however swung and then they were both swinging.

"Will! Stop!" Brooke exclaimed. I grabbed her arm to keep her from getting hit by a missed swing. Mr. Branson's door opened.

"Whoa, wait! Stop it! Cut it out!" Mr. Branson ordered pulling Will off of Jake with surprising ease.

"No, this isn't over!" Will argued moving forward. Mr. Branson pushed him back.

"Yes, it is!" Mr. Branson stated. Will grabbed his bag and stormed off. Mr. Branson turned back to Jake. "Come on, you know what, let's go. Let's go to the nurse."

Jake got up and followed him. After a few steps he turned and walked backwards. He smiled and shrugged at us. Brooke grabbed his bag and followed after he turned back around. I scoffed and left to the gym. Brooke got there a few minutes after me. Emma was talking to Audrey and Will showed up. He had cleaned the blood off of himself.

"All right, now let's put what we've learned to the test," Coach Reeves said rubbing his hands together. We moved closer to the mat. I was standing next to Brooke and was the only girl with long hair that wasn't pulled up. "But remember, self-defense is not about how strong we are. It's about how well we use the strength we have inside. Will, come on up. And… Audrey. Same scenario. Dark lot, guys larger, stronger." He waved for them to begin. "Now, what you wanna do is, you…"

Audrey didn't let Coach Reeves finish before tossing Will over her shoulder and to the mat. She then pulled his arm up behind his back. Audrey whispered something to him and then walked back over to Emma. Will got off the ground and stood next to Andy. Noah started clapping his approval.

After a few more demonstrations, we all started to leave the gym. Emma and Audrey were talking and Brooke left quickly, probably to check on Jake. I walked out of the gym on my own, lost in thoughts of Nina and how this all started.

"Looks like our esteemed mayor's self-defense classes are a hit," Kieran stated, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What too badass for self-defense?" I asked jokingly. He chuckled.

"Maybe," he stated and we stopped walking. "I'm sure they're very effective. If you're attacked in a well-lit gym. But, uh… What happens when your first warning is a knife to your throat?"

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly. His voice had changed while he was talking and now, he held me up against the wall with my toes barely touching the ground. His grip tightened.

"Attacking you," he whispered leaning closer. I tried not to smile.

"Is this supposed to make me less afraid?" I asked.

"Are you afraid?" he wondered. The serious look on his face was adorable.

"Not of you," I answered. He smirked and lowered me back down to the ground. He slid his hands down to hold my hips.

"Good," he smiled. "Are you afraid of anything else?"

"No," I answered.

"What changed?" he wondered.

"I'm alive. If this guy wants to hurt me, I'm going to give him one hell of a fight," I replied, and he smiled pulling me towards him. I reached up and pulled him to me by his jacket. His lips sealed over mine.

"Um… Britt, we need to go," Emma said after clearing her throat. Kieran pulled back clenching his jaw. I took a deep breath and he smiled. He kissed me once more before letting go and stepping back.

"Right, well, um, I'll see you later," I said. Emma and I left.

"What was that?" Emma asked when we were out of ear shot.

"Kissing," I answered sarcastically.

"Actually, you two were making-out, but I was referring to after," Emma laughed. "Look who's the perfect twin now."

"Whatever," I laughed waving my hand and she joined me. After we got home, I went to take a shower and Emma went to her room. When I got out, I joined Emma in her room.

"How about the one who kicks your ass?" Emma said into her phone. I tensed and leaned closer to listen.

"This game is just too damn fun," the killer replied laughing.

"My life is not a game," Emma stated.

"Yes, it is, and when I say it's over, you lose. Hello, Brittany," the killer laughed. Emma hung up. We shared a worried look, and then I closed the curtain to her room.

"That was… I'm gonna go take a shower," Emma said leaving.

'I'm outside.' Kieran texted me. I wrote a note telling Emma I was going out and would be back later. I left out the front door. Mom was distracted by Sheriff Hudson in the kitchen. I hopped into Kieran's truck and slid into the middle seat. Only the rock station filled the cab as we drove out of town. When he stopped, I looked around to try and figure out where we were but there was nothing here.

"Trust me?" he asked after we exited the truck.

"I'm here, aren't I," I replied. He smirked and tossed a bag down in front of his truck. "Wherever here is."

"This is far enough," he stated.

"For?" I prompted. He just smiled and walked behind me.

"For no one to hear," he whispered in my ear.

"Trying to scare me now?" I asked. If so, it's working a little, I admitted to myself.

"Just close your eyes. Close them," he said. I sighed and closed them. "Alright."

"Kieran?" I said with wonder in my tone. He was being very confusing.

"You're walking to your car late at night and you have a flat tire. What do you do?" he asked quietly.

"Is it flat or slashed?" I countered.

"Just flat," he chuckled.

"Call triple-A," I replied.

"No, they would, they would never get to you in time," he whispered. I shivered and shifted my weight, in doing so I felt something against my chest. My eyes opened to see what it was, and I froze.

"Kieran?" I asked, freaking out. He moved the gun.

"This is to help you conquer your fear," He replied pointing it at four cans on center-blocks a few feet away.

"Where did you get a gun?" I asked, still not comfortable with it.

"Bad boy with a twisted, dark mind, remember," he chuckled. "And my dad's a cop."

"True," I said relaxing slightly. He moved behind me and helped me to hold the gun correctly.

"Come on, focus. Aim at that first can," He said, holding my hips. I could feel his breath on my ear. "Relax."

"Easier said than done. You aren't making that easy," I replied. He chuckled and shifted even closer.

"Just keep it steady, it's gonna kick," he stated. I held the gun up with both hands. "Squeeze the trigger."

I did. A load bang echoed through the air and my arms jerked from the shot. I jumped, and Kieran chuckled in my ear. I held the gun out to him.

"Show me," I said. He smiled and took the gun. He aimed and shot four times. Hitting a can each time.

"You know, as much as I would love to be your full-time personal bodyguard," he said emptying the empty casings. "Sometimes you're gonna be alone. You want it?"

"No," I said looking at the offered gun. "I mean, I get it and thank you, but I could never. I mean…I just can't."

"Not your tempo," he stated putting the gun away. I chuckled. "I get it."

"So, Mr. Bad Boy with a gun, what now?" I asked. He smirked and pulled me to him. His lips touched mine. I surrendered to the kiss. After a few minutes he pulled back. "What?"

"He's not going to win," Kieran said still holding me. I froze.

"How did you…" I wondered unable to finish the whole question.

"You said it yourself. We're alive, and we want to keep being alive," he whispered. Oh, yeah, our conversation after self-defense class, I thought relaxing.

"He's been watching," I admitted. "What if he's still watching?"

"What if he is? What if he's in the trees, watching us right now? Maybe he's already crept into the back of my truck to ambush us later," he replied. I felt a chill go down my spine and wondered what the point of mentioning all of that was. "All I know, is that right now, _I'm_ the one holding you. He's not."

"Yes, you are," I said relaxing back into his arms.

He watched me for a moment. Smirking, he pulled me close again and kissed me. This kiss was more demanding then any of our others. As the kiss continued, we lowered down. My back was resting in his arms and on the ground while he hovered over me. Not thinking I helped him out of his jacket, and then let him help me out of mine.

I thought that maybe we shouldn't be doing this but at the same time I didn't want to stop. He pulled of his shirt quickly. So, when he slowly started to remove my shirt – almost as though expecting me to stop him – I helped him instead. I shivered when his necklace touched my skin, and smiled as his hair fell to my face during our make-out. I could have stopped at any time, but I didn't.


	6. Betrayed

Scream

Written by Jill Blotevogel based on the script by Dan Dworkin & Jay Beatttie

Fanfiction of Original Character (O.C.) Brittany Duval (Emma's Twin)

Season 1 Episode 6 – Betrayed

"That…" I chuckled nervously. Kieran was resting on his side smirking at me. We had just redressed, and I wasn't quite sure what to do next. "That happened. I mean… we… I…"

"You okay with that?" Kieran interrupted me. Which I smiled gratefully, and he shifted closer. I didn't answer immediately, instead I thought it over.

"Yeah, actually. I'm more than okay with that," I answered honestly.

"Good," he smiled. He leaned over and kissed me again. When he leaned back again, I sat up. "Where are you going? It's not even dawn yet."

"I know. I need to go somewhere. Will you go with me?" I asked. Kieran sat up next to me. He rubbed my arm.

"Just tell me where," he answered.

"I need to go to Brandon's house. Someone really wants to act like they are following the murders he's accused of committing. Maybe they went there," I stated. He looked at me for a moment and then stood up. He held his hand out to help me to my feet.

"Let's go then," he stated pushing his hair back. We got in his truck. "You know where his house is?"

"I have the address and google maps," I replied.

He followed the directions to a run-down two-story house. The place looked creepy with every window covered and the front door boarded up. I slowly got out of Kieran's truck with a flashlight. A _FOR RENT BY OWNER_ sign was next to the driveway. Walking around the right side of the house, I noticed a side door – surprisingly not boarded up. Kieran was beside me.

"You still sure about this?" he asked. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Never was. It's just something I need to do," I replied. "You don't have to go in with me."

"No, but I am," he stated. I smiled and then took a deep breath.

The door opened easily and that wasn't comforting at all. Walking in was another surprise, the house looked gutted. No walls and the doorway was just a cut-out in the wall. Dust covered everything. We walked further in. After passing the door cut-out, I walked into a surprisingly finished room. It looked like the front room with the boarded door. An old self covered in dust had a vase with a fresh daisy in it.

"It's a fresh daisy," I told Kieran while touching the stem. He walked up behind me. "Someone's been here, and they know about Daisy."

"Who?" he asked. I signed. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"No one. Well… forget I said that," I replied biting my lip. Somethings where best left as they were.

"Okay, it's okay. Let's keep going then," Kieran said resting his hand on my lower back. He whispered in my ear, "I've got your back."

I took a deep breath to steady myself. Hearing Kieran say that was more reassuring than I thought it would be, I smiled. Then the smile faded as I noticed another door. A closed completed door to our right. I tried to open it but it was stuck, using more force it finally opened. Kieran followed closely behind me. Moving my flashlight around I noticed something on the counter in what appeared to be the kitchen. It looked like an old newspaper.

"Oh, my God," I whispered. It was an old newspaper.

It was _The Lakewood Chronicle_ and the headline was on the massacre of '94. The picture closely resembled the killer from Nina's GIF. One of the floorboards creaked behind me, I turned expecting Kieran, but he wasn't there.

"Kieran? Kieran?" I whispered worriedly. As I looked around, I noticed some stairs leading into a basement. Then my phone started ringing, and an _unknown caller_ popped up on my screen. He never called me directly. Taking a breath, I answered.

"Hello, Brittany," the killer's voice sounded through the phone.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" the killer taunted.

"Don't hurt him," I demanded through clenched teeth. I kept looking around.

"Oh, sweet, naïve Brittany," the killer chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at his use of my full name. "He even made you think it was your idea to come here."

What the hell does… my train of thought stopped. Kieran was in on this. I almost dropped my phone as I ran to the door I came through, only now it was locked with a chain. I tried to unlatch it but the latch was bent in place. I turned to go a different way and hoped that it led to a way out. Instead it led right to the killer and his blade. I staggered back as pain flared up my side. Falling back over my own feet, I watched the killer move closer with my blood dripping from his blade. He tilted his head as he knelt next to me. I reached up and removed his mask. At first, I thought it was Emma, but my twin didn't have her birth mark.

"It ends with you," my personal copy stated before driving the knife into my chest.

I sat up, gasping in my bed. I looked around confused before my surroundings came into focus. I sighed in relief that it was only a nightmare. Laying back, I tried to understand what my dream meant. I needed coffee. I got up and walked down stairs. Emma and Mom were by the front door.

"I was the one who told you to go for it, remember?" Emma stated.

"Yeah, oh good morning, Britt," Mom said when she noticed me.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"Sheriff Hudson's walk of shame," Emma joked. Mom looked appalled. "Hey, I'm happy that your happy."

"Me, too," I said. "If he makes you happy then there's no shame in that."

"Thanks," Mom said giving us a hug. "Happy feels good."

"Now, as awesome as this is, I really need coffee," I said pulling away.

"I've already started a pot," Mom said. I went and poured myself a cup and sat at the kitchen table.

"No run this morning?" Emma asked sitting down. I shook my head. She lowered her voice and asked, "Where'd you go last night?"

"Out… with Kieran," I answered quietly. "Got back late."

"Are you… did you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I leaned back in my chair. "He… I really miss Nina right now."

"She's who you would have went too. I… I'm not Nina, but hey I'm your twin and after all this… you deserve happiness too," Emma stated.

"Thanks," I laughed sadly. "I call shower first."

We got to school a little earlier than usual. I told Emma I'd catch up with her in class and ran to Jake's truck. He had just killed the engine when I walked up. Jake gave me a big hug as soon as he got out.

"You're still in hot water," I laughed.

"Come on. You knew Nina better than any of us. Does that video really surprise you?" Jake asked. I shook my head. "She's not here, and she's still able to mess with our lives."

"Jake, please don't start. Not today," I groaned.

"Okay… wait. What's so special about today?" Jake asked.

"Hmm… oh, nothing. I'm curious what else was on her laptop," I stated. Jake coughed.

"Who knows?" he mumbled.

"You. Don't lie. Besides I have an idea, but I told her I didn't want specifics," I informed him. He groaned. "The cops have her laptop and it's only a matter of time before they unlock it."

"Damn. I just showed Brooke the video Nina had on her dad," Jake admitted. I tucked my hair behind my ear. "She's mega worried about her mom."

"Please tell me you didn't," I gasped. "Talk about a dick move, Jake."

"What if it's him?" Jake asked.

"Who?" I wondered.

"Mayor Maddox. What if he found out? Nina, Tyler, and Riley knew. It's like Stephen King said, _"murder is like potato chips. You can't just stop with one."_ We could be next," Jake said.

"Calm down. That's plain crazy," I stated. "Besides Rachel had nothing to do with it or any knowledge of it. Besides, don't you think he would have erased the laptop."

"True. Either way I know Brooke's gonna wanna check it out," Jake commented. "Don't worry I'll go with her. Now let's get to class so we can talk scenes with our partners."

We walked together to Mr. Branson's classroom together. Jake sat with Brooke, and I went to sit across from Kieran. He didn't look very happy but smiled when I sat across from him. Emma was seated with PJ near the other door to the classroom. I turned to look back at Jake again.

"What's wrong?" Kieran asked. I forced myself to look away from Jake.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Kieran didn't look convinced. "It's just Jake being… well Jake. So, we gonna pick a scene today?"

"Alright. What scene were you thinking?" he asked. I smiled at him letting subject drop.

"Anything that doesn't involve murder," I stated.

"Well that's a given. I was thinking more lover centered," he commented. I chuckled softly. "Which remains me, my, uh, dad was out when I got home last night. Did you… did you manage not to wake your mom?"

"Yeah, thanks to your dad," I answered. His smile fell a little in confusion. "Em, caught him doing the walk of shame out the front door this morning."

"Did you guys make, like, some weird mother-daughter sex bet?" Kieran asked jokingly. I stifled my laugh.

"Damn, you caught us," I winked playing along. He chuckled and leaned forward. "What?"

"I'm glad this didn't get weird," he stated.

"Why would it get weird?" I wondered. "Unless… you regret…"

"Definitely not. I can't wait to do it again," Kieran smirked. I had no comment for that and was grateful when the door opened. That is until I saw it was two officers.

"Mr. Branson?" one of the officers that walked in asked.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Branson asked.

"Yes, sir, you can. We have some questions for one of your students. Audrey Jensen?" the same officer said. I glanced at Emma before looking to Audrey like everyone else. "We're gonna need you to come with us."

Audrey looked up at Noah and it seemed like they had a silent conversation, before grabbing her bag. She slowly stood up and walked over to the officers. After they walked out, I looked over at Emma again. Whispers started around the room.

"What was that all about?" Kieran asked.

"I don't know. I gotta talk to Noah and Emma after class," I said.

"Sure, we can do lunch later," he smiled.

When the bell rang, Noah, Emma, and I went to the music room. Noah was freaking out while Emma just looked confused. I stayed near the door to make sure no one was coming. I also sent Jake a message to be nice to Brooke.

"What the hell could the cops want with Audrey?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they just wanted to ask her some questions about Rachel," Emma suggested. That was a weak guess.

"That's a phone call. That's not a perp walk out of class," Noah stated. "Mr. Branson."

"What?" Emma and I asked. I moved over to them.

"We found out the webcam malware came from his homework server," Noah explained. "And he's using a fake name."

"And you're just now telling us," I sighed.

"Well, we were still digging," Noah defended himself quickly.

"Wait. Mr. Branson brings his soup to school in a Thermos," Emma scoffed.

"Really? That's your big it can't be him?" I asked shocked.

"Villains have to eat too," Noah stated. "Kingpin eats. The Joker eats. Bane probably doesn't because of his mask, but there's probably some sort of, like, nutrient…"

"Hey, Noah, can we focus for one second?" Emma asked, effectively stopping Noah's rambling.

"Yes, sorry," Noah agreed. "Well, Mr. B may have seen us on his laptop. If he thought we could expose him, maybe he found a way to implicate Audrey as payback…" the door to the music room opened, and Mr. Branson stepped in. "Mr. Branson! Hey! Hi! Um…"

"Hi," Emma and I said to save Noah from making a bigger scene.

"Emma, Britt, and I were just… talking scenes," Noah said. Nice cover, I thought.

"I was thinking a Sweeney Todd scene," I stated. "And wanted their opinion."

"Good choice. If you need help picking a specific scene, I can give you and Kieran some. However, it's Noah I need to talk scenes with now. Considering your propensity for speeches, I'm thinking monologue," Mr. Branson stated. Well now Kieran and I are doing a Sweeney Todd scene.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm kinda shy," Noah stated. I tried not to show my disbelief.

"Let me show you some options," Mr. Branson encouraged patting Noah's back.

"Oh. Uh, sure, okay," Noah said walking with him.

"Bye," Emma and I said.

"After you," Mr. Branson stated.

"Thank you," Noah replied. They left. Emma and I went to wait outside of Mr. Branson's room for Noah. It took a while before Noah finally walked out of the room.

"Noah, what happened?" Emma asked. Noah shut the door and walked to us.

" _Henry the Fifth_ or _Napoleon Dynamite_. I gotta admit, Mr. Branson so gets my deep-seated hero conflict," Noah commented.

"Cool. I was ready to call 911," Emma said.

"Which was stupid. We knew he was in there. If Mr. B is the killer that would have been far too stupid," I stated.

"Britt's right, and maybe Audrey was right about Branson being innocent. Maybe he's no a psychopath. If Tyler loaded the malware for Nina while he was the student side, Mr. B could just be this innocent pawn," Noah explained. "Did you know about the malware?"

"Not… entirely. Nina was having Tyler do something computer related for her, but I never asked what he was doing," I answered. Now I wish I had asked.

"Okay, so, that explains the malware. What about his name?" Emma asked.

"Oh, yeah, well… I actually got that covered," Noah stated. "I asked Mr. B to input his number into my phone in case I wanted to rap about monologues. I programed this app to record his fingerprints."

"Nicely done," I smiled. Noah smiled back.

"If we can trace the past…" Emma was slowly catching on.

"We can find out if our beloved Mr. White is actually Heisenberg," Noah stated. Emma's phone rang. It was an unknown caller – the killer. "Don't answer."

"That has proven not to be an option," Emma told him answering. "Hello? Audrey? Are you okay? Of course, what?"

"Em, what's going on?" I asked when she hung up.

"Audrey wants us to get her SD card from September 30th from her house and destroy it. What do you think is on it?" Emma wondered.

"I don't know, and I don't care. We should go get it," Noah stated.

"Noah, what if it's…" Emma started, worriedly.

"Emma, hey… Audrey did not kill Nina," Noah interrupted her. I flinched.

"Right. Right, okay, let's go," Emma agreed.

"I'll drive," I stated, and we left.

I waited in the car for them almost a block away. Kieran asked where I disappeared to and I just said it was a family thing and I'd text him later. About twenty minutes passed before I saw Noah and Emma running my way. I started the engine and left the second their doors closed. I drove us to Noah's work. We all went inside and Emma placed the SD card on the table so she could smash it with a hammer.

"I can't. You do it," Emma said handing the hammer to Noah.

"No can do. I feel like Frodo with the ring at Mount Doom. I mean, what do you think's on there?" Noah asked.

"Something that looks really bad if she wants us to destroy it," I stated.

"I don't know either. I…" Emma said. She looked down and I felt bad for her. "I don't want to break Audrey's trust, but whatever is on there must make her look really guilty."

"Of what?" Noah asked. "Murdering four people, including her girlfriend? Do you have any idea how Japanese-game show crazy that sounds?

"September 30th is the night Nina died… it's also the night Nina humiliated Audrey. Most likely, she was pissed," I stated.

"There's one thing I can't shake," Emma commented. Noah and I both looked at her.

"What?" Noah asked when she didn't elaborate on her own.

"That guy who's been calling me. He should be rubbing this in my face right now," Emma said. "But since Audrey was taken in, I haven't heard one thing."

"What if that's his plan? Make you doubt your friends," I stated. Emma was thinking over what I said when her phone rang.

"Mom?" Emma asked as she answered. "What? No. Of course not. Okay. Okay." Emma took a deep breath after hanging up. "Detective Brock wants to see Britt and me at the Sheriff's station."

"Let's go then," I told her. "Keep this until we get back."

"Your right," Emma agreed and we left.

"I don't like Audrey," I started when we were in the car.

"Britt," Emma interrupted.

"No, let me say this. I don't like her. I never have, but she… she was _your_ best friend, so I put up with her. I have no doubts she would be capable of killing Nina. That being said I don't think she would kill Rachel or do torment you like this," I finished. "I miss Nina and want whoever did this to rot! I don't want someone to blame, I want the person responsible."

"And you don't think that's Audrey?" Emma asked. I shook my head. We rode the rest of the way in silence.

'At Brooke's now,' Jake texted me as we entered the Sheriff's station. I didn't reply.

"I know Audrey called you, Emma," Detective Brock stated. Mom and us were sitting across from her in the main area. "You wanna tell me what she said?"

"She wanted me to call her mom before her dad overreacted and freaked her out," Emma lied easily. I leaned back in my seat. "Her mom is in Boston. Cancer treatments."

"I'm sorry she's ill," Detective Brock said. "Britt, you have anything to add?"

"No, she didn't call me. Then again I wouldn't have answered," I stated truthfully.

"There was a break-in at Audrey's house today. You two know anything about that?"

"No," Emma stated.

"Wait. You called us in here… for that?" I asked. "That's insulting."

"Look, I get it. You want to protect your friend…"

"She's not my friend," I snapped interrupting her.

"Emma's friend," the detective corrected. "What if your wrong?"

"I know Audrey," Emma defended.

"You never know," Detective Brock argued. "You know, every killer is someone's friend. Someone's family."

"If Emma and Britt say they don't know. Then they don't," Mom said. "Can we go now."

"Okay," the detective said leaning back. "But if I'm right… if Audrey goes free and someone else dies, you are just as guilty as she is." Emma looked down.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed pissed. Mom also scoffed. "If someone else dies, it's because _you're_ wasting your time on Audrey and just closing the case quickly instead of finding the bastard that's actually responsible for killing my friends. So, do your job."

"You're free to go," Detective Brock stated slightly shocked. We walked away.

"Thanks, Britt," Emma said.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

"I know this looks bad," Emma whispered. "But I can't help feeling that someone wants it to look that way."

"You go on. I have to check something," Mom told us. "I'll see you at home."

"We're gonna go check on Noah first," I stated and Mom nodded. We left. When we got there, we just walked in. "Hey, Noah."

"How was it?" he asked.

"Detective Brock is a bitch with a stick in her ass," I snapped.

"Oh," Noah mumbled.

"We need to watch that tape," Emma stated.

"Okay, hang on," Noah said grabbing his laptop. He started hooking up his laptop to the TV after handing Emma the SD card. "Why is she a bitch?"

"She told Em that if someone else dies it's her fault," I hissed.

"Damn, is she allowed to do that?" Noah wondered.

"Probably not. She was trying to get Emma to say that Audrey is the killer," I stated. "We ready?"

"Are you guys absolutely sure about this?" Noah asked.

"I'd rather know than wonder," Emma replied.

"I gotta be honest, I still have some moral ambivalence," Noah stated.

"Well, on one is making you watch it," Emma told him.

"Well, I wouldn't want you guys carrying that burden all by yourselves," Noah said.

"Look, Noah, I just want the truth," Emma said. Inserting the SD card.

"Okay. Truth. In glorious HD. Here we go," Noah said as the video started.

" **Stop filming me!** " Audrey's voice exclaimed as her image filled the screen.

"No. You need to see yourself. You don't even know if Nina did this," Rachel's voice said although she didn't appear on the screen. It looked as if she was holding the camera.

" **Of course, she did it! She has been torturing me my entire life. Not anymore!** " Audrey yelled. I bit my lip to keep from tearing up.

"If we do this, we are even worse than Nina," Rachel reasoned, and I flinched.

"So, what, I'm supposed to just keep taking it?" Audrey asked angrily. She wasn't yelling anymore. " **Screw that!** " back to yelling, " **People like Nina dump on everyone and you know what happens to them? Nothing! They marry billionaires and wear Prada in their climate trashing yachts, because karma doesn't just happen!** " I sank back into the couch with my chest tightening in pain. " **Sometimes, you have to take it into your own hands.** "

"Audrey, please!" Rachel begged. I blinked back the tears. Hearing how Audrey really saw Nina was heartbreaking, and I felt worse because I knew she was right. It doesn't change how much I loved Nina, but it made me realize there were others out there that felt the same way.

" **Tonight, I'm** _ **Shiva the Destroyer**_ **, and I'm coming for that sorry bitch! When I'm done, she'll never bully anyone ever again. I said turn that off!** " Audrey snapped, and then her hand raised to the screen before the video ended. I couldn't form words yet for the horrifying display of anger and pain from the short video.

"Audrey, what did you do?" Emma whispered softly.

"Why'd you make me watch?" Noah asked. "I can't un-see that now. I can't."

I wanted to correct him, and state that we didn't make him do anything, but I still couldn't find my voice. It was taking all of me just to breath around the pain in my chest. To not fall into the memories of Nina doing things I didn't approve of. The things I let her do without saying anything because she was my best friend. I followed her lead most of the time. I'm as guilty as she was.

"It can't be how it looks," Emma said. Disbelief filling her tone.

"You mean how it looks like premeditated murder? I need like a _Men in Black_ brain wipe. She was so angry," Noah rambled.

"Noah, we both know Audrey," Emma stated reassuringly.

"Yeah, we do," Noah agreed. He looked at me then away to the screen. "I always believed Audrey was capable of murder, but, like, in an _'isn't my best friend's a badass, I'll never lose a bar fight'_ way. But, this…"

"Noah, you're wrong," Emma said. "Okay?"

"Just take it and go. Please," Noah sighed. "I gotta think, and I don't want it here."

Emma took the SD card and walked outside. I placed a hand on Noah's shoulder before standing. He didn't even look up and I knew he believed that Audrey did this.

"It wasn't her," I whispered. He looked up at me. "Don't jump to conclusions just because she was angry. She had every right to be."

"Britt," Emma said when I got in the car.

"It wasn't her, Em," I stated. Emma looked at me shocked. "I love Nina. She was my best friend and there's nothing I wouldn't do to have her back, but Audrey was right to be pissed. Just because she was angry doesn't mean she's a murderer."

"I have to watch it again," Emma said.

"I don't. I don't want to hear it either. I'll be in the kitchen," I stated as we walked inside. I poured myself a glass of water and sat down. I scrolled through photos of Nina and I on my phone.

"Come on, Britt," Mom said. I looked up at her. "There's something I need to show you girls."

"Okay," I said standing. Mom drove us to a two-story house on the other side of town.

"Mom, where are we?" Emma asked as we got out of the car.

"This is Nana's old house," Mom answered. So, she was finally going to tell Emma and I everything. "Before the murders. You wanted answers about what happened that night. This is where they are."

"And why didn't you ever mention this place before?" Emma asked. Because Brandon James' lived next door, I thought.

"After the killings, the press wouldn't let the story die. So, my family moved away until things settled down," Mom said. She was struggling with how to explain things from the look on her face.

"So, they wouldn't figure out that you were Daisy," Emma realized.

"Come on," Mom said. She walked toward the side of the house and pointed up at a window. "That was my room. My swing set was over there. This is where it began."

"Where what began?" Emma asked confused.

"Her and Brandon's friendship," I answered. Mom looked at me shocked. "I know."

"I can see that," Mom cleared her throat. "Come on." She walked to the bushes separating the yards and pulled the branches aside. The house looked nothing like my nightmare.

"Oh, my god. That's his house?" Emma gasped. Her guess was spot on.

"And yes, there was a shed in the backyard, but Bran didn't live in it," Mom stated.

"Bran?" Emma asked. I sighed.

"He was so shy, and I was curious. He used to leave me gifts, carvings, drawings of me. I wrote him notes. I think we were happy just to have someone listen. Brandon wasn't a monster. He was my friend. We grew up together," Mom explained. "But in high school, he knew your dad and I were having problems. Bran came to the dance that night to convince me that I deserved better. A friend of mine overheard us talking and told your dad."

"Some friend," I scoffed. Mom gave me a look.

"That's when the fight started and the bloodshed," Mom finished.

"Mom, there's no way that you could've known that he was gonna snap," Emma tried to reason. She wasn't paying close enough attention to what Mom was actually saying.

"I'm not convinced he did," Mom said, hoping Emma would understand.

"But everyone said that that was…" Emma trailed off seeing the look on Mom's face.

"I know," Mom whispered. She took a deep breath. "I left him a note to meet me on the dock, but my dad saw me and called the police. I just wanted to talk to him. When Bran showed up, he was so scared. And then, they shot him. I've always felt that if I had stood up for him, if I had told the police that the person that I knew couldn't have done those things… he'd still be alive."

"Why are you finally telling us this?" Emma wondered.

"Because of Audrey," I stated.

"Because I don't want you to make the same mistake. People saw Brandon as a monster, and I didn't defend him," Mom elaborated. She had tears in her eyes. "If you believe in your heart Audrey couldn't do this, you listen to that, or you'll always regret it."

Emma grabbed Mom's hand as the tears finally fell from her eyes. She looked at me and I nodded to her. We went back to the station. Sheriff Hudson was waiting outside and I smiled at Mom knowing she prepared for this. Mom and him talked silently for a few minutes and then he led us inside.

"Raine?" Sheriff Hudson called when we walked in. I glanced at him in surprise at the nickname.

"Hud, why are you still here?" Detective Brock asked snidely.

"Someone wanted to see you," He answered.

"Detective…" Emma said. Audrey was sitting in front of her. "I'm ready to talk."

Audrey looked slightly worried as we walked into the sheriff's office. Once inside Sheriff Hudson leaned against the wall while we sat down.

"Audrey hated Nina Patterson. She wanted to teach her a lesson. She wanted to hurt her," Emma stated. I flinched but remained silent next to her.

"You do realize that this is going on the record?" Detective Brock asked. Probably confused from what we had said earlier.

"Yeah. I hope so, because she didn't do it. I stopped her," Emma lied much better this time.

"You stopped her?" Detective Brock asked in disbelief. "She didn't mention seeing you that night."

"Well, she was covering for me," Emma stated.

"And why would she do that?" the detective asked.

"Nina, Britt, and I made that video. I didn't do the release, but the night that it went viral, I went to Audrey to confess. She had every reason to hate me, but she promised not to tell," Emma said.

"Emma told me about her part in the video release after Rachel's death. She felt responsible," Mom added.

"And you? Did you feel responsible?" Detective Brock asked me.

"No, I didn't, at least not like Emma. It wasn't anything new, especially when Nina was involved," I answered.

"Did you know where your sister went," the detective asked.

"Not until about an hour ago. I knew she went somewhere that night, but I assumed it was to meet up with Will. As I've stated, I don't like Audrey. I also know… knew Nina better than anyone else, and she would have been pissed if she knew Emma went to see Audrey," I replied. "Don't get me wrong, I did feel bad when I thought Rachel had killed herself, but I was still too distraught over Nina's murder for it to bother me."

"You two willing to sign an affidavit?" Sheriff Hudson asked.

"Yes," we answered together. The detective looked between us but I could tell she was starting to believe us after what I said. I could feel the tear rolling down my cheek.

"All right. I will make a call," Detective Brock said. Emma and I went outside while Mom stayed behind to talk to the sheriff.

"Hey," Emma said as Audrey walked out. She walked over to us as her dad wet to their car.

"Can't believe you did that," Audrey stated quietly.

"Are we even yet?" Emma asked. I smiled at her attempt to lighted the mood.

"Getting close," Audrey replied the same way. "Did you watch it?"

"Yeah," Emma admitted. I shifted my weight. "Why did you keep it?"

"What you don't see is after I knocked the camera out of her hands, Rachel took my keys and threw them out of the window. I was so angry. I was searching the brush like a lunatic, but… but she stopped me from doing something terrible that night," Audrey explained. "I kept it to remind myself never to lose control like that again, and… and it's one of the last videos I have of her. I guess I couldn't let it go."

"You don't have to," Emma said handing her the SD card. Audrey gratefully took it and hugged Emma.

"Thank you," Audrey whispered to her. She then joined her dad in their car to leave.

"Britt," Emma turned to me. "Thank you."

"Don't. She didn't kill Nina. We're gonna find out who did though," I stated leaning against the wall. My phone started ringing. "Jake."

"I'll wait over there," Emma said walking off.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?" I asked.

"No body," he replied although it sounded more like a pout.

"I would hope it wasn't still there," I chuckled.

"What about your end?" he wondered.

"Audrey's been released and the bitch of a detective is going to have to actually do her job and find this bastard," I responded.

"I'll help anyway I can. You know that," Jake stated. "Brooke is still shaken up over all of this – especially since she can't reach her mom."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"Home. Like I am," he chuckled a little. "How's lover boy?"

"Jealous much?" I asked instead as I blushed.

"Very," Jake admitted. "But you need a shoulder to cry on… I'm here, beautiful."

"I know, I'll talk to you later," I laughed.

"Love you," Jake said.

"Your so cheesy for a jock, but I love you, too," I answered before hanging up.


	7. In the Trenches

Scream

Written by Jill Blotevogel based on the script by Dan Dworkin & Jay Beatttie

Fanfiction of Original Character (O.C.) Brittany Duval (Emma's Twin)

Season 1 Episode 7 – In the Trenches

"Uh-oh. You're making your sausage and kale thing," Emma commented as we entered the kitchen.

"Mm-hmm," Mom agreed as she continued cutting the kale.

"It must be love," Emma joked. I smiled and grabbed a water from the fridge. Mom scoffed and then they both laughed.

"All my meals with Clark have been out of Styrofoam," Mom commented. She seemed extremely happy, "We're having dinner at 7:00 p.m. Clark's bringing Kieran. I hope he likes it. It's the only thing I know how to make."

"Mom he's not here for the kale," Emma chuckled.

"True," I agreed. Mom laughed lightly.

"Hey, I'm glad we talked," Mom stated, all humor gone.

"Yeah, me too, it must have been hard keeping it a secret all those years," Emma commented.

"You learn to live with it," Mom stated. I ignored the rest of their conversation when Jake texted me.

'Need a lift?' Jake texted.

'Kieran's picking us up.' I replied.

'K, see you at school.' He sent back. A honk sounded from outside.

"Who's that?" Mom asked.

"Kieran," Emma answered. Mom gave her an 'oh, really' look. "What? Mom, we are just friends. Britt on the other hand-"

"Em!" I said elbowing her. "We'll see you later Mom."

Mom watched us walk out the front door. Kieran waved at us from his truck. I climbed into the middle seat and Emma slid into the passenger seat after me. The same rock station drifted through the cab quietly.

"Good morning," Kieran said as he pulled away from the curb after kissing my temple.

"So, Kieran, I hear you are coming over for dinner," Emma said nudging me.

"Yeah, Dad mentioned it this morning. Should be fun," Kieran replied.

"Or awkward," I mumbled as we pulled into the student parking lot.

"How so?" Kieran asked.

"Our parents are dating and we're…" I trailed off. Emma laughed and climbed out. I followed her.

"Bye," Emma waved heading to the school.

"Later," I stated, following after her only to be stopped when Kieran grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He kissed me, and I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him back. "You don't think this is wrong?"

"No, I don't," Kieran replied, kissing me again. "I'll stop if you want."

"Hmm… It's what I feel we should do," I smiled and kissed him, then whispered, "But it's not what I want."

"Good," Kieran stated and then we were kissing again. The bell rang interrupting us.

"I need to see Brooke," I said. "See you later."

"Yeah," he stated.

I walked into the school and to Brooke's locker to wait for her. I leaned against Brooke's locker to wait for her. Since Jake's call, last night wasn't reassuring, I wanted to check on her myself. I straightened up seeing Brooke and Jake enter through the doors.

"The guest room. Mom wanted to redecorate," Brooke was saying as she walked up. "Hi, Britt."

"Morning. You okay?" I asked. She froze.

"You knew," she accused. Her tone and expression made me pause.

"Jake told me. Well the details anyway," I answered. "You okay?"

"I don't know," Brooke sighed, sadly.

"So, why don't you just come out point-blank and say 'Dad, where the hell is my mom'?" Jake stated. He tossed his arm over my shoulders. "Morning, Beautiful."

"I did!" Brooke stated angrily. "He swears she's in rehab, but he won't tell me which one." She crossed her arms and leaned against her locker. "He went out late last night, came back all skulky. I don't know, I just… I have a feeling something bad is going on."

Jake looked worried. I reached up and grabbed his hand, and he smiled at me. I tilted my head towards Brooke and released his hand. He dropped his arm and I wrapped Brooke in a hug. She chuckled sadly as she hugged me back.

"Hey, um, have any of you guys seen Will?" Emma asked. I let go of Brooke to turn to Emma.

"Not since practice last night, but he was feeling pretty rock bottom. So, I bet he was hella-deep in a bottle of his dad's cheap-label whiskey," Jake stated with a shrug. I nudged him in the ribs.

"Which is exactly where he belongs," Brooke scoffed. I tilted my head, and Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder again. "What?"

"He texted me that he tried to fix things last night, but it failed," Emma said. Brooke's dad, I thought as I looked to her. "I don't know. It was weird."

"You said your dad went out last night," Jake suggested looking at Brooke.

"Yeah?" Brooke questioned, not catching on. Emma looked even more confused.

"I think I may know who he was meeting," Jake said, and Brooke caught on.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Jake found out that Will has been blackmailing my dad," Brooke admitted. I looked up at Jake in disbelief. "He had a video of him doing something… pretty bad."

"Brooke, it wasn't just Will," I said.

"What?" she asked turning to me.

"Get back to that later. Where is Will?" Emma cut in.

"I don't know. We don't know," Brooke said. Jake looked away guiltily. "Right, Jake?" Jake shook his head quickly but didn't answer. "Right, Jake?"

"We need to talk," Piper said walking up behind me.

"About what?" I asked. Piper looked from Emma to me and back to Emma.

"It might be better to show you," she stated.

"Okay," Emma agreed. We climbed into Jake's truck to follow Piper.

"Tell her, Jake," I said giving him a look. He didn't respond. "Either you tell her or I will."

"Okay, fine," he grumbled. "I was blackmailing your dad too."

"What?" Brooke exclaimed. "I can't… where you in on it too?"

"No, but Nina and Tyler were," I said. "I knew that they were blackmailing people but I didn't want to know the specifics."

"Wow," Brooke scoffed. We had pulled into the old garage parking lot and climbed out of the truck. We entered the building behind Piper. "Where the hell are we?"

"This is the place Will and I did the money drop with your dad," Jake answered.

"I can't believe you tried to put all the blame on Will," Brooke said. I felt awkward walking between them.

"Really? Come on, Brooke. Have you met Jake?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed, placing his hand on his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're such a dick," Brooke supplied.

"I was going to say asshole, but that works too," I laughed softly and Brooke smiled.

"Harsh. I'm sorry. Okay?" Jake grumbled. "But let's look at the bigger picture, okay? Like if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't even know about your dad. So, I think that that should carry a little more weight…"

"Guys, stop! Okay?" Emma exclaimed turning around. "We've all done bad things. Can we just… focus on finding Will?"

"Em's right. This can be hashed out later," I said. Jake waved my sister forward. It was his own way of agreeing without saying it.

"So, Will wanted to return the money and the phone with the video on it," Piper said. Jake mumbled under his breath about having to buy a new phone. "He was trying to do the right thing." I nudged Jake and he shrugged sarcastically. Then we shared a smile. "He wanted a witness and I wanted a story."

"So, uh, you gonna tell that story?" Brooke asked. I frowned, Jake nudged me, but I just shook my head. This wasn't the time for jokes.

"Well, that's kind of what I do, but let's just focus on finding your friend first," Piper stated. She was walking backward now.

"So, where is he?" Jake asked looking around.

"The mayor left, and then that masked freak showed up," Piper started.

"From where?" I asked.

"Through there," she answered gesturing to a dark hallway. "He tried to kill me, and Will…" she paused a moment. I looked back at her from the hallway. "Will saved my life. I came to, my head was pounding, Will was gone, and I found this."

'NO COPS EMMA' was written on the wall in red. I shivered hoping that wasn't Will's blood. When I stepped closer to Jake, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh, my God," Brooke gasped. Piper groaned, grabbing her head.

"Hey," Emma said worriedly, going to help her.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked. I stepped closer to his side.

"Just a mild concussion, but I'm okay," Piper replied.

"You guys, take her outside," Emma stated.

"No, Emma," Brooke argued.

"Go, she needs fresh air. We'll join the three of you in a few minutes," I said leaving Jake's side to join Emma.

They reluctantly left, and Emma walked closer to the wall. She lifted her hand as though she was going to touch it, but her phone rang before she made contact. I jumped slightly as her ringtone sounded through the empty air.

"Oh, my God," Emma answered the phone. I moved closer to listen in.

"Emma? Emma, help!" Will's panicked voice called.

"Will? Are you okay?" Emma asked. Although her voice sounded relieved, she was almost in tears.

"Hello, Emma. Missing something?" the killer asked. This can't be good, I thought looking around us.

"You son of a bitch. Where is he?" Emma demanded.

"You broke his heart. He's moved on," the killer taunted.

"Oh, my God. Is he dead?" Emma asked shakily. I wasn't sure I wanted to know that answer.

"Now, what would be the fun in that?" the killer wondered.

"Okay," Emma breathed out. "Don't hurt him. Where is he?" The killer didn't answer. "Where is he?"

"I thought you were done with him," the killer taunted.

"That's not what I meant," Emma said. I grabbed her hand not holding the phone. She took a deep breath. "Just… what do you want?"

"New game," the killer stated. "Hide and seek. Just like Daisy and Brandon used to play."

"Okay. I know about Daisy and Brandon," Emma said. "My mom told us everything."

"Your mom's a lying whore!" the killer exclaimed angrily. Then more calmly, "in time you'll know the truth, but first, you better find Will!"

"Emma! No. No!" Will screamed before the line disconnected.

"Em?" I asked when she lowered the phone.

"This is all my fault," she whispered.

"No, it's not! It's this sicko's fault. We'll find Will, and we'll do it together," I replied. "Noah might be able to help."

"Yeah, let's go," she agreed. We ran outside, and I noticed Piper was already gone. "Where's Piper?"

"She left," Jake answered. He tilted my head towards him. "What happened?"

"Can you drop us off at Noah's job?" I asked, ignoring his question and moving to his truck.

"Yeah, no prob," he answered. I smiled at him for not pushing the issue. "I'm taking Brooke to see her dad."

"Thanks," I said giving him a quick hug before hopping into the truck. I saw that Emma kept putting her phone to her ear.

"Just call me back, okay?" Emma said, finally leaving a voicemail for whoever she's been calling. We had just entered the shop.

"How's my partners-in-crime?" Noah asked cheerfully. "I was just about to start a new Pathfinder campaign if you're up for some non-felonious fun."

"We actually need felonious help," I mumbled quietly.

"Noah, do you have any idea where Audrey is?" Emma asked ignoring my comment. "She's not answering her phone."

"Uh, she's taking the midterm she missed in the clink," Noah joked. "Her phone's off. You okay?"

"No, not really," Emma answered honestly. "Look, Will needs help."

"Finding his moral compass?" Noah asked, laughing.

"No, finding his phone," Emma stated. "Do you have any idea how to track it?"

"Yes. An app called Find My Phone," Noah commented sarcastically.

"Okay, let's say he doesn't have that app," Emma sighed. She was getting more frustrated.

"Well, I may be familiar with some GPS guidance software, but why would I do tech support for him? Why would you?" Noah wondered.

"So, he doesn't die," Emma said. She looked close to tears again.

"Oh," Noah gasped. He quickly grabbed his laptop and got to work.

'He said he doesn't know,' Jake texted about an hour later. 'Where are you?'

'How's Brooke? Still where you dropped us off at,' I replied.

"PARADIS contact. I've got the phone," Noah said. It only took about an hour or so.

"I don't see anything," Emma commented looking at the screen.

"Someplace out past the crossroads," Noah stated. I looked up when the door opened and saw Jake and Brooke walk in.

"I'm going," Emma said drawing my attention back to her.

"We. We are going," I corrected her.

"Right," she agreed.

"By yourselves?" Noah wondered.

"They won't be by their selves. They'll be with us," Brooke said.

"Guys, no," Emma protested. "This psycho is playing sick games. I cannot ask you guys to come."

"You don't have too," Brooke stated.

"We've got your backs, and Will's," Jake added. "Don't we?" he asked Noah.

"Wait… we?" Noah asked standing up.

"Jake…" I started.

"No, Beautiful, I'll going with you," Jake said interrupting me. "Let's go."

"Okay, let's do this," I agreed after a minute.

We all got into Jake's truck. None of us said anything as Jake drove. The only sounds made were when Noah's phone said to turn. When we pulled up, it was an old run-down building that was boarded up and the sign above the door was mostly missing. I glanced around at the overgrown weeds and grass.

"Abandoned building for $500.00 please," I whispered as we climbed out of the truck.

"Spotty cell signal, but this is definitely the area," Noah said. Emma and Brooke tried to open the front doors.

"Okay. Creepy building, psycho killer. Time to weapon up," Jake said taking a knife from his bag.

"Way to be prepared," I stated, playfully shoving his arm. He smirked.

"Always, Beautiful. I got a skinner and a gut hook," Jake added.

"Wait, why, exactly," Noah asked.

"This is probably a trap set but the killer," I reminded Noah.

"Oh, yeah, to skin and gut things," Jake stated as my phone started to ring. I checked and saw it was Kieran. Walking away from the group, I answered.

"Hey, you almost here?" Kieran asked.

"No, I'm not even close to home right now," I sighed. I had forgotten about dinner.

"Awkward family time was your mom's idea," Kieran joked. "Where are you?"

"I'm… It's complicated. I don't want to lie to you, but I can't tell you where I'm at either," I answered.

"Britt, tell me what's going on. Are you safe?" Kieran asked. I glanced at Emma.

"Safe enough," I replied.

"Really? You'd don't sound sure about that," Kieran commented. I sighed.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"Okay," he agreed, and I smiled. "Do you need my help?"

"Can you cover for Em and me?" I asked.

"Sure. Should I say you're at Audrey's?" Kieran suggested.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. I owe you one," I stated.

"Yeah. You do," he agreed.

"Britt, come on," Jake said. I shook my head at him.

"Who was that?" Kieran asked.

"I have to go," I said hanging up. "Dick move, Jake."

"Really? Will needs our help," Jake stated. I sighed.

"We gotta find a way in," Brooke said.

"Okay. You guys go that way. Noah, Britt, and I will go this way," Emma said, pointing. "We'll meet around back."

"That sounds like the first of many bad decisions," Noah commented.

"Write your blood type on your boots and leave your letters to your loved ones," Jake said in response.

"Really, Jake?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Let's Shake' n' Jake," he stated, clapping his hands and walking off with Brooke.

"Sorry, Noah," I said resting a hand on his shoulder as we followed Emma. "I don't know why he's being such a dick right now."

"He's jealous," Emma answered.

"Of Noah?" I asked incredulously. Noah shook his head.

"No, Kieran," Emma said as we walked through a gap in the fence. Noah kept gasping and jumping. "Noah, you have to stop doing that!"

"Well, I would walk backward, but there's a lot of broken glass," Noah explained. I decided to talk to Emma about Jake later.

"You're making me more nervous than I already am, okay," Emma complained.

"Sorry. As much as I enjoy a good indie horror flick, in real life, it's just really terrifying," Noah stated nervously.

"Probably because in real life, we can die," I said.

"Why is he changing the game all of a sudden?" Emma wondered.

"It's because he's playing chess instead of checkers," Noah realized. "It started with Riley and now Will."

"No, it started with Nina," I said tightly. I glared at Noah.

"Not what I meant. He's making Emma responsible for who lives or dies," Noah explained.

"You told him?" I asked Emma.

"Yeah," she answered sadly. "We have all the pieces to lose. He's hiding behind a mask. There's nothing that I can take away from him."

"Unless you figure out who he is," Noah stated. "Until then he'll just keep upping the game. It's like this whole thing, you know, leading us here, it's like he wants you to think you have some power, and then he can just take it all away."

"Sounds like you admire this guy or something," Emma accused.

"What? No. He's like this crazy, psycho, loser, killer guy," Noah scoffed.

"You're right though. Insight is helpful," I agreed. "This guy hasn't made a mistake yet."

"Okay, but, I mean, if he wants me to find Will, why not just leave the door open?" Emma asked.

"Classic cat and mouse. He likes to play with his food before he eats it," Noah said. Then I noticed a side door open, and I pointed to it. "Unless maybe he'd rather get right to the main course."

"We stick together in there," I said to Emma, knowing Noah wouldn't wander off on his own.

"Of course," she agreed. We followed her through the door. "What is this place?"

"I don't know," Noah responded. "It's not a happy place."

"Hello? Will?" Emma yelled as we continued through another doorway.

"Yelling might not be the smartest idea," I commented. There were weird looking machines to the left. Emma must have seen a gap in them because she turned left.

"It's a bowling alley," Emma stated confused. Noah followed after her.

"It can't be," I whispered, stopping.

"Whoa, that is the most mac daddy jaguar-and-space-shuttle mural I've ever seen," Noah stated amazed. I heard I sound and turned. Brooke and Jake walked out of the room we were just in.

"Thanks for waiting up," Brooke stated when she reached me. I pointed to Emma and Noah and the three of us joined them. "It smells like wet dog and car wax."

"Yummy," Jake said sarcastically. Something dropped causing a loud thud to sound in the large quiet room.

"Whoa!" Noah exclaimed. We all turned to look. My heartfelt like it wanted to escape my ribcage when I saw a bowling ball roll down a lane. "That's terrifying."

"God, I hate bowling," Brooke stated.

"Okay. I understand why he took us to the hospital, but why would he bring Will here?" Emma wondered.

"I think this is the bowling alley Brandon used to work at," I said sadly.

"What?" Emma asked.

"He…" I looked at her. "He worked here."

"Yo, this place is big," Jake commented before Emma could ask how I knew that. "We should split up finding Will."

"Said no one who survived a horror movie, ever," Noah stated. Jake glared at him.

"Noah, Britt, with me," Emma said. "You guys stay together."

"This is dumb but fine, don't listen," Noah complained. Noah and I followed Emma to the concession area of the bowling alley.

"It's so quiet," Emma commented quietly.

"Yeah, until all the running and screaming starts," Noah scoffed. I jumped and spun around when a few metal pipes clattered to the ground. I turned to Noah and he sighed. "okay. I'm sorry, but all of this just screams bad idea."

"Look, you can still go if you wanna go," Emma said.

"No. this psycho took Riley from me. I can't just let him take Will from you," I smiled at his response. "Even if he was kinda asking for it."

"Well, thanks for staying," Emma replied. Then something caught her eye. "Wait."

"Hey. Let me ask something," Noah said following Emma through another door. I followed him in. "Do you find Shake' n' Jake's story a little odd?"

"How so?" Emma asked. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I mean if Jake suspected Will was going to meet Maddox last night, don't you think he would've tried to stop him?" Noah asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Don't go there," I stated at the same time glaring at him.

"Why not, Britt? Maybe Jake did try to stop him wearing a black raincoat and a Brandon James mask," Noah argued.

"Jake isn't the killer!" I said through clenched teeth, quickly defending Jake.

"You think Jake's the killer?" Emma asked him.

"I'm just saying playing the fool is a pretty great cover," Noah said. "And he was pretty eager to tromp into danger with the only people who know about what he did and pack a whole lot of knives."

"Except we aren't the only ones," I disagreed.

"Who else knows? Audrey? She doesn't know about the blackmail or Jake's involvement," Noah countered.

"Piper knows," I stated. Noah left the room. Emma and I exchanged a look before following him.

"We've looked everywhere," Emma sighed exasperated as we walked along the wall with the mural.

"Maybe Will's not here," Noah said.

"He's gotta be here. It's part of the game," Emma argued. "I'm missing something."

"What exactly did your psycho say?" Noah asked.

"My psycho?" Emma asked.

"The call, Em," I stated, trying to get her back on track.

"He said that it was hide and seek," Emma answered. "But what do you hide in a bowling alley?"

"Besides Will obviously," Noah commented.

"Obviously," Emma sighed.

"Uh, the guts, you know, like the… the place where you make it all work?" Noah offered.

"That's a good idea," I agreed.

"Let's find out," Emma said. She walked along the back wall with us following behind her.

"Oh, wait," she stopped and tried to open a door, but it wasn't working. "Help me!"

"Yeah, okay," Noah said. He pushed on the door with her and it finally opened.

"Will!" Emma gasped. I entered the room and covered my mouth in shock. Will was hanging from the ceiling. His wrists were tied above his head and blood covered the front of his shirt. "Will! Hey! Cut him down!" Emma screamed.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay," Noah started searching the walls for something to cut the rope with. He looked to be in shock.

"Here," I said handing him my knife and moving over to Emma's side to help catch Will.

"It's okay," Emma cried as we lowered him to the ground. "Oh, God."

"This is bad," Noah gasped. Emma was frantically trying to untie Will's wrists. She was finally successful.

"Here," Emma continued crying. She softly tapped his face trying to wake him. "Will! Will, wake up!"

"Em, the killer's here," Brooke said running into the room. She turned and slammed the door shut behind her. Moving a rod over to block it, she was breathing heavily. "And Jake's still out there. Oh, God! Will!"

"What happened to Jake?" I asked standing up. Brooke just shook her head. "Brooke, what happened?"

"He went to the bathroom and then the killer was there," she said kneeling next to Will.

"Noah, I need my knife," I said holding my hand out.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? Are you kidding me? I'm not going to stand here and lose another best friend to this psychotic bastard!" I hissed angrily. Noah opened his mouth to replied but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Audrey?" Noah said answering it. Emma was still trying to get Will to wake up, and he did with a gasp.

"Oh, God," Emma exclaimed. She helped him sit up. I helped her move him over to lean against the cabinet.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. This is bad," Will gasped in pain. Emma lifted his shirt to reveal his wound. It was a deep gash from just below his navel to just under his ribcage on the left. The blood had already scabbed over; however, it looked like fresh blood was seeping through the scab.

"Oh, God," Brooke gasped seeing the wound.

"That's a lot of blood," Noah stated. I turned to see he was off the phone.

"He needs stitches," Emma said. She stood up and looked around then grabbed a roll of duct tape. "This is gonna have to do."

"Wait," I said grabbing her wrist to stop her. "You don't want the tape to touch his wound. Here." I took off my jacket and grabbed my knife from Noah to cut it.

"While you're doing that, I'm just gonna go guard the door," Noah stated, looking extremely pale.

"Um, I'm gonna go with you," Brooke said standing. After his wound was covered, I joined them to give Will and Emma a moment.

"We need a better weapon," Noah said. I lifted the knife. "Distance increases odds in a hand-to-hand situation."

I watched as he failed at securing the knife to a broom handle, barely holding in my laughter. That effort was in vain when Brooke took the items and succeeded. My laughter ended with her next sentence.

"Jake is still out there," she complained. I felt my stomach twist.

"How do we know he's not partnering up with this guy?" Noah asked.

"Noah!" I hissed.

"How do we know you're not, okay? You're the one who brought us here," Brooke stated moving the weapon as she spoke.

"Okay, hold on. You guys came to me," Noah defended. "I could be curled up on a comfy gaming couch right now instead of holed up in this horrible bowling alley of doom." The song Daisy Bell started playing over the loudspeaker.

"What the hell?" I wondered.

"Cue creepy murder music. I knew something was missing," Noah stated sarcastically.

"Guys, this is gonna sound ridiculous," Emma said, and I knew something crazy was going through her mind. "But I'll be right back."

"I'm going with you," I stated, grabbing her arm. "Noah, Brooke, stay with Will."

"Let's go," Emma said and we left the room. As we made our way to the front counter, I had to catch her when her foot slipped halfway.

"What are you doing?" I asked when we got to the counter. I was also looking around for Jake.

"He wants me to play this tape," Emma said holding up a tape that said play me. I hung up the speakerphone as she switched the tapes. We knelt behind the counter, and I wanted to go find Jake but couldn't leave Emma alone.

"How have you been sleeping, Kevin?" a male voice asked when Emma started the tape.

"I keep having nightmares," our dad's voice answered. The other man had to be Dr. Bell.

"About the attack?" Dr. Bell asked. I looked over the counter and around our dark surroundings.

"About them. Together," Dad replied. I looked at Emma confused. "I can't get that image out of my head. Hiding in that bowling alley. I know I let her down. I know I hurt her." Mom. "But how could she sleep with that monster?"

"Oh, my God," Emma gasped. My jaw dropped. Mom had sex with Brandon James. Emma looked over at me, but before she could say anything a scream echoed around us. Jake.

"Jake!" I called out, standing.

"Britt," Emma said reaching for me. I shook her off and ran back around the counter.

"Help! Where are you?" Jake yelled.

"Jake!" I yelled back. I looked around but it was so dark. "Jake! Answer me!" I thought I saw movement to my right and when I looked a body was slumped next to a pillar. "Please, no."

I ran to him. Stumbling when I got close enough to make out Jake's features and the knife sticking out of his chest. I dropped to my knees at his side. Tears were clouding my vision as I lifted his head. He was cold and unresponsive.

"Jake! No!" Brooke cried running over. "No! Jake!" she was now on his other side. He gasped.

"Jake!" I smiled. He's alive. He groaned and I sniffled.

"You weep for the Jake?" he joked. Brooke and I both gave a sad laugh.

"Of course, I do. Don't move," I said when he shifted and winced.

"We're gonna get you out of here," Brooke promised.

"That would be good," Jake whispered.

"Yeah. This part won't be," Brooke commented grabbing the knife. I grabbed her wrist.

"Don't!" I exclaimed. "Are you crazy? He'll bleed out if the blades removed."

"Jake? Where are you?" Emma called. I turned toward where I left her.

"Emma!" Brooke yelled to get her attention.

"Help me!" I said to Brooke. "We have to get out of here, and I can't lift him alone."

"You're right," Brooke agreed. We each looped one of Jake's arms over our shoulders and stood. He sagged against us.

"Emma Duval! Brittany Duval! Are you in here?" a male voice called out with authority.

"Yes!" I yelled at the same time Emma said. "We're here! We're here!"

"Are you Emma Duval?" the same voice asked, clearly seeing her first.

"Yeah," Emma answered.

"Go, check on her, check on her. Find Brittany," he commanded and I realize he hadn't heard me.

"The killer is here. He's somewhere back there," I heard Emma say before I could yell out again.

"Find him," the cop commanded his men.

"Britt!" Kieran yelled running in. "Where is she?"

"Kieran?" I wondered. He turned and saw us. He ran over.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

"No. I mean… I'm fine. Jake's not," I answered.

"Let me take him," Kieran offered moving closer. "I can support him."

"No, we can't keep jarring him. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was driving around. I heard the call on the police scanner and came as fast as I could," he answered and I smiled.

"We need to get Jake some help," I stated when he groaned.

"We gotta get these kids out of here. Deputy go, go!" the same cop commanded after Kieran brought us to his attention. A door opened to our left and the deputy pulled his gun.

"Hey, hey! It's me, I'm friendly," Noah exclaimed holding his hands up. "Come on. I found a quicker way out of the hell hole."

Brooke and I carefully helped Jake outside. Once we exited the building, we saw an ambulance waiting with the E.M.T.s rushing to us. They lay Jake on a stretcher and I watch as Brooke climbed into the ambulance with him. I sniffled and shook. Emma had Mom fussing over her while Will was being checked over by other E.M.T.s on the ground. Noah was standing next to a cop car giving his statement.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I told Brooke. She nodded and grabbed Jake's hand.

"Come on," Kieran said wrapping his arm around me. "I'll take you."

"Mom, I'm going to the hospital," I said distractedly. I noticed Emma grab her arm as I walked to Kieran's truck.

After he dropped me off – and failed at convincing me to let him stay – I joined Brooke in the waiting room. We didn't say a word as we sat and waited for any news. Around three in the morning, a nurse informed us that Jake was out of surgery and would recover. I messaged mom to come get me.

"So, Emma, Britt, do you girls have any idea why you were led there?" Sheriff Hudson asked the next day. I looked at Emma.

"Look, whoever's doing this is trying to open my eyes about the people closest to me, and it all goes back to Brandon James," Emma answered. I got the feeling she wasn't going to mention the tape.

"You can't keep doing things like this on your own," the sheriff reprimanded. "I think its time the both of you had a protective detail."

"I agree," Mom said.

"No!" Emma and I exclaimed together.

"Look, Jake is gonna be okay," I flinched at Emma's words. "Will's recovering."

"What, and you wanna call this a win because you survived?" Sheriff Hudson asked incredulously.

"No, that…" Emma was interrupted by the doorbell.

"It's Kieran. I got it," I said leaving the living room. I pulled him up to my room and then sat on the bed after letting his hand go.

"Britt, this is getting insane," Kieran said sitting down. "I mean, you asked me to lie for you and I did, no questions asked, but… you gotta give me something."

"It's… I couldn't ask you to help save Em's ex," I stated.

"Yeah, actually, you could have," he argued. "You had no problem asking Jake."

"What? That's not true," I countered.

"Isn't it?" he demanded.

"I didn't ask him. He was already with us when we found out Will was missing," I explained. "I also tried to tell him not too. He didn't listen and now he's in the hospital."

"Right," Kieran said standing. He was almost out the door.

"You're mad," I stated standing. "He's my best friend. I really like you but that doesn't change what Jake means to me."

"I know what I want, and I'm not blind to what he wants," Kieran said before leaving. I sat back down for a moment.

"Can you drop me off at Will's?" Emma asked walking in my room. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Sure, I'll drop you off. I need to see Jake," I answered. I didn't want to bring up my conversation with Kieran. "Let's go."

After stopping by a store so she could get some candy, I pulled up to the Belmont farm. I was about to leave when I noticed that she wasn't walking with her phone to her ear. I turned off the car and got out, but before I could ask what was wrong, she had dropped the bag and started running. I was easily able to catch up to her and almost tripped over a wire. Will was tied to a chair with duct tape coving his mouth. I watched in horror as the ditch digger lowered. Emma gasped as Will's blood was splattered all over us. I could still feel the wire against my leg and knew what I'd done.

Will was cut in half, and I was responsible.


	8. Update

I'm so sorry everyone. I currently don't have internet where I'm living. I plan to download the series on Netflix so I can finish this story. It is not abandoned!


End file.
